Kos-kosan Bangtan
by Lele Ngambang
Summary: Gue, Park Jimin, akhirnya bisa kuliah di luar kota! Mak gue bilang dia udah mesenin kosan, tapi kok.. Pas gue nyampe disana.. Keanya lebih cocok dibilang kebun binatang ya? Based on curhatan anak kosan lain. BTS (harusnya) Humor fanfiction! Ini ff abis gue rombak lagi dari awal, semoga kalian suka! Namjin / vkook / dan Yoonminseok (ga juga sih, lebih ke yoonmin tbh)
1. Chapter 1

"Loh kok ibu kos-kosannya ganteng gini sih?"

.

.

.

.

 **Kos-kosan Bangtan**

 **main cast:**

Park Jimin

 **rating:**

T

 **disclaimer:**

BTS punya Big Hit dan para orang tuanya.

 **WARNING !**

Seperti biasa, udah pasti ooc, gaje dan ngaco

* * *

.

.

 **Chapter 1 :** **Kenalin! Gue Park Jimin!**

Hari ini, akhirnya gue, Park Jimin nan Ganteng ini, bisa kuliah di luar kota! Rasanya gue bersyukuuuurrrr banget bisa banggain orang tua gue dengan kuliah di luar kota pake beasiswa yang gue dapetin.

"Uwaahh! Akhirnya setelah beberapa tahun perjuangan gue, bisa kuliah juga! Di luar kota pula!"

Gue pun ngerogoh-rogoh kertas yang emak gue kasih sebelum gue pergi tadi. Katanya sih kertas alamat kosan gue.

Iye kosan.

Kalo bukan di kosan, gue tinggal dimana lagi?

Dan gue celingak-celinguk nyari Jl. Soekarno Hatta 6/? Dimana. Terus tiba-tiba ada cowok misterius nyamperin gue. Dia pake topi sama masker item

"Perlu bantuan bro?"

"EH AYAM GORENG DIBAKAR PAKE MADUㅡ!?"

Bangke latah gue ketauan kan.

Dia ngebuka maskernya terus nyengir.

"Ah iya— Nanya dong, alamat ini dimana ye?"

Tuh orang kicep doang, emang seharusnya gue gak gampang percaya sama orang gak dikenal, tampangnya aja gak ngeyakinin gini.

"Ini alamat kosan gue, jangan-jangan lo penghuni baru itu?"

Owalah dia penghuni situ toh, kirain penghuni goa. Kebetulan banget ye. Abis itu kita kenalan bentar.

"Nama gue Kim Taehyung, 18 tahun salam kenal!"

"Nama gue Park Jimin, 18 tahun juga. Salam kenal pula."

"Hah? Lo 18 tahun juga? Kok bantet banget?"

E kampret baru ketemu ni orang udah ngajak ribut ae'.

Yah ganyampe 5 menit kita udah akrab aja tiba-tiba, gue sendiri pun gangerti kenapa bisa akrab sama makhluk astral macem gini.

Tae nunjukkin arah, gue ngekor dari belakang.

* * *

.

.

"..Kos-kosan Bangtan?"

Gue ngebaca tulisan yang kepampang jelas di papan. Papannya digantung di pager, ga takut dicolong apa yak..

"Gue juga gatau apa maksudnya Bangtan, jalan pikiran ibu kos susah ditebak."

Oh.. Kea lu dong.

"Masuk yok, dingin neh diluar!" Gue mah ngangguk doang.

"Samlekum—"

"TAE AWAS!"

 ** _PRAK!_**

Entah apa yang kejadian di dalem situ, tiba-tiba ada buku nemplok di muka Tae. Terus ada cowok yang tinggi— _pake banget_ —berambut abu-abu nyamperin makhluk astral yang baru gue temuin tadi.

"Dibilangin awas kagak nurut..."

Tae ngelepasin buku yang tadi nemplok di mukanya itu, dan dia ngeliatin bukunya.

Di bukunya ada tulisan hangul Jeon Jungkook. Tae langsung noleh ke arah cowok satu lagi, btw dia manis ihiy.

Gue gangerti, cowok itu masang tampang ngambek.

"Eh.. Ada bebeb. Kamu kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba banting bukunya sih?" Taehyung pdkt-in tuh cowok, terus pas keanya dia udah rada kaleman, langsung ngamuk lagi pas ngeliat gue.

"IH KAMU APA-APAANSIH! UDAH PULANG TELAT MANA BAWA COWOK LAIN LAGI! MAUNYA KAMU APA!? AKU SEORANG GAK CUKUP HAH!? AKU... AKU... ughㅡ"

LAH GUE SALAH APAAN JIR

"Astaga Jungkook, ini penghuni baru kosan! Yakali gue selingkuh sama cowok bantet kea gini!"

Itu maksudnya apa ya, kok gue ngerasa kesindir.

"Ah.. Kenalin! Gue Park Jimin! 18 tahun, Mulai hari ini mohon bantuannya!" Nih gue sampe nongolin senyum cerah pepsodent gue. Terus itu cowok cuman diem, dih jutek banget si.

"Kim Namjoon, 19 tahun. Salam kenal." Kata cowok yang tinggi itu, kita pun salaman. "Perlu dibantu?" Lanjutnya.

"Eh, bawaan gue gaterlalu banyak kok, tenang aja!" Cowok yang katanya namanya Namjoon itu, eh keanya gue kudu manggil pake hyung yha. Oke ulang.

Namjoon hyung cuman ngangguk, terus dia natep cowok yang ngambek tadi.

"Woi, kenalan dulu." Katanya dingin. Yang disebelahnya natep dia ga kalah tajem.

"Jeon Jungkook.. 16 tahun salam kenal."Oh namanya Jungkook, gue kira anak manja.

"Ah, ibu kosnya mana ya?" Tanya gue."Mau naro barang nih..." Tambah gue.

"Jin hyung lagi belanja sama Yoongi hyung, belum balik daritadi." Jawab Namjoon hyung.

"...Jin hyung? Yoongi hyung?" Gue bingung lah, itu dua siapa coba.

"Yoi, Jin hyung itu ibu kos kita terus Yoongi hyung itu penghuni kamar sebelah gue." Jelas Namjoon hyung sambil nunjuk kamar nomer 2.

"...HYUNG!?"

"Hooh, ibu kos kita itu cowok."

"JADI KAYAK BANCI GITU!?"

Yang lain cuman ngakak denger perkataan gue, lah gue makin bingung dong.

"Udahlah, liat aja sendiri nanti~ Aduh Jim plis gue masih ngakak." Tae ngapus air matanya gegara saking ngakaknya. Pada saat itu, gue cuman bisa menjerit di dalem hati,

"IBU KOS GUE SEORANG BANCI!?"

"Oh iya, btw Hoseokkie kemana hyung?" Tanya Tae.

Siapa lagi pula ini...

"...Entahlah."

* * *

.

.

"Kita balik~!"

Suara itu keanya dari arah pintu. Gue udah ngeri duluan, eh tunggu... Tapi suaranya gak kayak banci-banci banget deh...

"Oh itu dia!" seru Tae yang barusan aja dengerin curhatannya Jungkook, ternyata dia kesel gara-gara Namjoon hyung gamau bantuin dia ngerjain pr dari sekolahnya.

"Jin hyung, penghuni barunya udah dateng tuh!" ucap Tae sambil ngegeret gue.

 _"Ya Tuhan kalo ibu kos gue itu banci mending gue kena banting Mbak Hyeri..."_ Gue komat-kamit, dia sampe keringetan dingin. Terus gue pun perlahan ngebuka mata gue dan...

Ternyata itu cuman sesosok pemuda ganteng— _menurut gue_ —

"Gimana Jim?"

"..."

"Jim lo kenapa"

"Loh kok ibu kos-kosannya ganteng gini sih?"

Tae jawdrop, yang dipuji nunjukkin senyum manis.

"Eh? Begitukah? Terima kasih~" Kata pemuda itu.

"Nama gue Kim Seokjin, pemilik kosan ini. Umur 21 tahun salam kenal!" Woh lumayan tua juga, tapi kok wajahnya muda banget. Pake Garnier Men kali ye.

"Eh.. Ganteng gini kenapa dipanggilnya 'ibu kos' coba...?" Bisik gue ke Tae. "Soalnya dia bisa masak, kepribadiannya juga halus dan.. Entah kenapa kalo kita bilang dia lebih cocok dibilang 'cantik' sih daripada 'ganteng'... Pokoknya sifat dia keemak-emakan gitu deh~" Balas Tae riang, keanya dia demen banget sama Jin hyung yang mirip sama emaknya dulu ngurus dia. Emang sih gue setuju dia lebih cocok dibilang cantik.

"Oh, kecuali Namjoon hyung..."

"Ngapa?"

"Dia manggilnya 'sayang'"

BUOHOK

"Oi Taehyung, jangan nyebar gosip deh" Potong Namjoon hyung yang entah nongol darimana.

"Lah kan bener"

"Sejak kapan gue manggil Jin hyung 'sayang'..."

"Sejak kalian nganu—"

WADOOO

Mulut Tae langsung dibekep sama Namjoon hyung, "Heh bocah, lo gausah ikut campur urusan orang dewasa, urusin dulu itu pacar sendiri." Ucap Namjoon hyung sadis sambil nunjuk Jungkook yang masih mojok sama buku tulisnya.

"Ih~ Hyung kejem~!" Tae pun nyamperin Jungkook terus ngebantuin dia ngerjain prnya. Namjoon hyung ngelirik gue, otomatis gue ngidik ngeri.

"Ma, maaf gu gue gak bermaksudㅡ"

"Aah.. Ketauan juga kan ujung-ujungnya, iya itu bener gue manggil dia 'sayang', soalnya kita emang pacaran kok" Namjoon hyung nerangin itu sambil ngegaruk kepalanya. Gue diem untuk sesaat, ternyata Namjoon hyung ga segarang yang gue pikirin.

"Ya!"

* * *

.

.

"Park Jimin, ini kunci ruangannya. Kamar nomer 4,jangan sampai ilang ya" Kata Jin hyung sambil nyerahin sebuah kunci. "Ah, terima kasih!" Gue langsung nerima kuncinya, terus langung ngibrit ke kamar.

"Akhirnya.. Kamar untuk Park Jimin seorang telah tiba!" Gumam gue riang. Kamar gue sebelahan sama kamar nomer 3. Tapi kamar itu hening banget. "Anu.. Jin hyung, siapa penghuni kamar nomer 3?" tanya gue.

"Oh itu kamarnya Hoseok" Jawabnya singkat.

"Hoseok?"

"Emangnya di dalem gaada?"

Gue ngegeleng kepala.

"Dia.. Palingan ke game center lagi kayak biasa.." Ucap Jin hyung sambil ngenghela nafasnya. "Tenang aja, dia orang baik kok" lanjutnya.

"Oh..." Gue ngebuka pintu kamarnya dan ngegeret koper abu-abunya itu.

"GUE BALIK!"

Anjrot kaget.

Gue ngintip dari belakang pintu kamar gue.

"Hoseok! Abis darimana aja!? Kenapa gak bilang-bilang ke yang lain!?" Bentak Jin hyung yang agak kesel gegara keanya dia gapernah pamit dulu kalo pergi, langsung nyelonong.

"Ehe~ Mian hyung! Abis beli alat tulis buat besok" Bales orang yang dipanggil Hoseok itu ringan, Jin hyung cuman ngehela nafasnya lagi.

"Duh.. Kenapa sih gue gabisa marah sama lo..." Jin hyung mijet keningnya. Hoseok nyengir watados

"Oh! Hoseokkie! Hari ini ada penghuni baru loh!"

Eh bangke ni makhluk atu.

"Siapa siapa?" Tanya Hoseok hyung/?

Tae langsung nyari-nyari gue keanya, dan sialnya pucuk kepala oranye gue yang ucul ini keliatan. Dia langsung narik gue.

"Ini! Park Jimin!"

"Tae, apaan sih!"

Tae nyengir watados doang. Kenapa banya makhluk sengklek disini. Maakk tolongin Jimin TT_TT

"Nama gue Jung Hoseok! Lo boleh manggil gue Hobie, Hoseok, Hoseokkie, apa aja boleh!"

"Kuda boleh ga"

"Boleh kok!"

Gue cuman ngesweatdrop pas tau jawabannya, "I, itu bercanda kok. Tenang aja Hoseok hyungㅡ"

"Hoseok hyung gaenak didenger~!"

"...Yaudah, Hobie hyung deh..."

Tae, Jin hyung, Jungkook, sama Namjoon hyung cuman senyum ngeliatin kita.

"Woi berisik banget sih, gue daritadi mau tidur gabisa-bisa nih" Ucap cowok berambut mint yang baru aja keluar dari kamarnya. "Yoongi, ini penghuni baru kita, kenalan gih!" pinta Jin hyung.

"Kalo gamau gimana"

"Bayar kontrak kosan yang udah diundur dari dua bulan kemaren hari ini juga"

"Halo nama gue Min Yoongi! umur gue 20 tahun. Salam kenal, semoga kita bisa akrab untuk kedepannya~!" Kata cowok tadi sambil ngelauin aegyonya. Yang lain dan termasuk gue pada cengo ngeliatin aegyonya.

"Sa.. Salam kenal juga..?"

Ah.. Keanya mulai hari ini, kehidupan gue bakal dipenuhin sama keributan di kosan...

.

.

.

BHAKAKAKAK GUE ROMBAK LAGI CERITANYA, BAHASANYA ANEH JIR PAS GUE LIAT-LIAT LAGI. Jadi gue bikin ulang deh, gue harap kalian suka sama versi upgrade(?)nya! Salam ngehe!

-Lele Ngambang, 13 Juni 2016


	2. Chapter 2

"NANTI KITA MAKANNYA GIMANA?!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Kos-kosan Bangtan**

 **main cast:**

Park Jimin

 **rating:**

T

 **disclaimer:**

BTS punya Big Hit dan para orang tuanya.

 **WARNING !**

Seperti biasa, udah pasti ooc, gaje, dan penyebutan merk.

* * *

.

.

 **Chapter 2: Ibu Kos untuk Sementara**

Ga kerasa udah 5 hari gue tinggal disini. Kosan ini emang ga elit, tapi bagi gue disini nyaman.

"Hompipa alaium gambreng!"

"Aahh! gue kalah lagi~"

"Hoseokkie jadi!"

Gue, Tae, sama Hobie hyung mau main petak umpet. Entah dapet ide darimana tiba-tiba kita kepengen main petak umpet aja gitu.

"Yaah! Masa gue jadi mulu sih?!" komplain Hoseok.

"Salah sendiri cemen"

"Yha cemen"

"Woi nancep anjir."

Gue sama Tae ketawa ngakak, tiba-tiba Jin hyung keluar dari kamarnya. Diikutin sama Namjoon hyung di belakangnya. Jin hyung keliatan pucat, dia batuk-batuk terus. Kita langsung cepet-cepet ngehampirin Jin hyung, apalagi Tae, dia khawatir banget ngeliat emak keduanya kea gini.

"Hyung!? Hyung kenapa!?" tanya Tae sambil goncang-goncangin bahu lebarnya Jin hyung. Yang ditanya masih batuk-batuk, dia susah kita bertiga langsung ngeliatin Namjoon hyung yang ada di belakangnya.

"Pasti ulah lo ya"

"Gue ngapain coba"

"Pasti lo nganu lagi kan sama Jin hyung? Tapi pas Jin hyung gakuat masih lo paksainㅡ"

"ENGGAK ASTAGA" Namjoon hyung pengen banget ngajak Tae berantem di lapangan depan.

"Tae, ke lapangan yuk. Sepi noh"

"LO UDAH PUNYA JIN HYUNG TERUS SEKARANG LO NGAJAK GUE NGANU DI LAPANGAN OMAIGAT HYUNG GUE MASIH PUNYA KUKI"

"BUKAN GITU DODOL, AMIT-AMIT"

Namjoon hyung ngelus-ngelus dadanya buat nahan diri.

"Taehyung, dengerin baik-baik ya, Jin hyung lagi sakit gara-gara kecapean semalemㅡ"

"Nganu."

Namjoon hyung berusaha ngacangin perkataan Tae barusan dan ngelanjutin ucapannya, "Dia semalem kebanyakan ngidol sampe jem 3 malem, pokoknya dia lupa waktu deh. Dia sampe lupa minum suplemen yang biasanya dia minum, makanya hari ini dia gak enak badan. Ngerti?"

"Ngidol apaan sampe jam segitu..."

"Semalem dia marathon nonton semua acara tv show yang berhubungan sama Bigbang dan... Yha gitu."

Tae, gue sama Hobie hyung cuman ngangguk-ngangguk ngerti. Jin hyung itu emang vvotanya Bigbang.

"Jin hyung mesti ke klinik sekarang. Ada yang mau ikut nganterin?" Tawar Namjoon hyung.

Taelangsung ngangkat tangannya, "GUE! GUE MESTI JAGAIN EMAK GUE DARI TERKAMAN LO HYUNG!" Seru Tae gak nyelo.

Namjoon hyung cuman menghela nafas kasarnya. "Terserah lu lah Tae.. Yaudah ayo." Namjoon hyung langsung ngebawa Jin hyung ke klinik bareng Tae. Akhirnya, yang tersisa di kosan cuman gue sama Hobie hyung. Jungkook lagi pergi ke sekolahnya, ada rapat sedangkan Yoongi hyung.. Oh iya! Masih ada Yoongi hyung di kamarnya. Berhubungan Yoongi hyung itu tipe orang yang judes dan gaterlalu peduli sama sekelilingnya, gue agak penasaran dengan makhluk satu itu.

"Hobie hyung, Yoongi hyung itu... Orangnya gimana sih?" tanya gue. Hobie hyung cumannatep gue terus ngomong, "Emangnya kenapa? Naksir?"

"Ish yang nggak gitu juga..." Gue langsung cemberut.

 ** _Dasar kau keong racun~_**

"Anjir kenapa ringtonenya mesti lagu itu." Komen gue pas denger nada ringtonenya Hobie hyung.

"Ah, dari Namjoon!"

"Halo? Ada apa?"

 _"Hoseok, tolong bilangin ke yang lain kalo Jin hyung mesti dirawat di rumah sakit ya."_

"Ah?!"

 _"Gue sama Tae tetep bakal pulang, tenang aja. Bentar lagi kok! Udah ya, bye!"_

 _ **Tinut Tinutㅡ**_

Gue sama Hobie hyung cuman cengo dengerin apa yang barusan Namjoon hyung bilang. "Ji, Jin hyung... Dirawat...?" ucap Hobie hyung gak percaya.

"Gimana nih..." Gue ikutan khawatir.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi hyung ikutan ngerumpi. "Ada apa ini?" Tanyanya.

Gue sama Hobi hyung langsung noleh ke sumber suara terus meluk Yoongi hyung cepet.

"YOONGI HYUUUNNG~!" Seru kita berdua.

"Seㅡ Sesekㅡ Lepasin woiㅡ" Kita berdua langung ngelepasin dia.

"Lo gimana sih, Jin hyung udah sakit sekarang jangan bikin Yoongi hyung sakit juga dong!"Omel Hobie hyung ke gue.

"Kan lo yang mulai duluan ya ampun."

Yoongi cuman sweatdrop ngeliat kitaa.

"Eh tunggu, lo bilang Jin hyung sakit?" Tanya Yoongi hyung. Kita berdua ngangguk. Yoongi hyung langsung kaget dan nutupin mulutnya gak percaya.

"NANTI KITA MAKANNYA GIMANA?!"

Hobie hyung ikutan kaget setengah mati pas Yoongi hyung ngomong gitu, "IYA YA NANTI SIAPA YANG NGURUS MAKANAN WOI?!" Timpalnya. Dia udah serasa mau terjun dari Gunung Everest.

"Eh..? Emangnya gak ada yang bisa masak lagi disini?" tanya gue.

"Gaada! Ada sih. Jungkook... Katanya dia bisa masak, tapi lu tau kan dia gimana?" kata Hobie hyung.

 _Ah.. Manja.._

Panjang umur, yang diomongin baru pulang dari sekolahnya. "Aku pulang... Whoaㅡ Ada apa ini? Tumben cuman kalian bertiga?" Tanya Jungkook sambil ngelepasin sepatunya.

"Kookie.. Itu, Jin hyung katanya mesti dirawat di rumah sakit..."

"Hm, terus?"

"NANTI YANG MASAK SIAPA?!"

O to the Em to the Ji.

Langsung pada ribut, "KOOKIE! PLIS, LO PERNAH BILANG LO BISA MASAK KAN!?" seru Hobie hyung ganyelo.

"HAH KAPAN!?" Yeee ni cecungut malah nanya balik.

"LO GIMANA SIH KATANYA WAKTU ITU LO BISA MASAK?!" Hobie hyung noyor pala Jungkook.

"OH ITU! IYA BISA TAPI MASAK AER DOAAANNGGG!"

"JEON JUNGKOOOOOKKKKK!"

"BERISIK KALIAN! KEDENGERAN SAMPE LUAR TAU GAK?!"

Kita semua langsung kicep pas denger teriakan Namjoon hyung yang baru aja pulang bareng Tae. Bisa diliat mata Tae merah banget, kebanyakan nangis.

"Taㅡ Tae hyung.. Kamu gaapa kan?" Jungkook ngehampirin Taehyung yang masih sedih, "Nih tisu."

 _ **SROOTTㅡ**_

 _"Wat de..."_

"Ugh, makasih Kook..." Ucap Tae terus dia ngebuang itu tisu. Abis itu Namjoon hyung pun ngebuka pembicaraannya, "Oke, tadi Jin hyung bilang kalo Yoongi bakal ngurusin semua kerjaan rumah tangga ini." Yang disebut melotot.

"Hah? Gue?"

"Iya elo hyung. Soalnya lo kan paling tua setelah Jin hyung."

"Ih apaan coba, gak adil! Diskriminasi!"

"Ya mana gue tau! Ini Jin hyung yang nyuruh!"

Yoongi hyung langsung ngutuk Jin hyung seketika.

* * *

.

.

"Selamat pagi... UWAAHH!?ㅡ"

Gue yang baru aja bangun dari tidurnya langsung shock ngeliatin dapur kosan berantakan banget.

Jauh di sudut dapur ada Yoongi hyung yang lagi mojok, "Gue gabisa masak gue gabisa masak gue gabisa masak..."

Gue cuman sweatdrop ngeliatinnya.

"Anu hyung.. Perlu dibantu?"

"Ah.. Jimin.. Gausah..." Yoongi hyung perlahan-lahan bangun dari duduknya.

"Hyung~! Sarapannya udah jadi belum?! Aku lapaaarr!" Tsk, fetus cecungut nongol dah.

Yoongi hyung yang denger seruan Jungkook itu kzl, terus dia ngehampirin meja makan itu dan ngelemparin kita beberapa duit.

"Tuh! Beli makanan sana! Udah tau gue gabisa masak.."

Yha baper deh.

"Hyung, tenanglah! Lo istirahat dulu sana! Gue temenin Jungkook ke minimarket ya!" Eak, gue pun bersikap mulia. Dan kita berdua ninggalin Yoongi hyung di kosan sendirian.

* * *

.

.

"Mau beli makan apaan nih?" Tanya Jungkook seraya ngeliat-liat rak bagian makanan. Gue juga nyari-nyari makanan yang enak dan murah buat dibeli.

"Eh Jungkook! Liat noh!" Gue noel-noel Jungkook

"Apaan?" Mata kita berdua berbinar saat ngeliatkemasan makanan itu. Makanan yang enak dan harganya pun murah untuk dibeli. Kalian tau itu apaan?

Yes, Indomie.

"Uwaahh! Harganya murah, dan keanya enak pula! Beli banyak yuk!" Jungkook langsung ngambil sedus.

"Jangan yang goreng semua! Gue mau yang rebus!"

Akhirnya kita borong 3 dus indomie buat nyetok.

"...kalian anak kos ya?" Tanya penjaga kasirnya. Kita nganggk doang. Penjaga kasir itu cuman ngesweatdrop dan ngasih struk belanja kita.

* * *

.

.

"Kami pulang~!"

Yoongi hyung yang make celemek ala mbak-mbak, noleh ke kita. Dia lagi nyapu teras. Kita berdua cuman cengo ngeliatin Yoongi hyung make gituan.

"Apa lo liat-liat? Masuk sana!"

"Hyung gak makan?" tanya gue.

"Kagak." balasnya singkat.

Daripada kena bogem mending nurut aja masuk ke kosan, "Yaudah Kook masuk yuk."

Di dalam kosan, udah ada Namjoon hyung, Hobie hyung dan Tae. Mereka abis ngejenguk Jin hyung lagi.

"Eh, Namjoon hyung.. Sebenernya Jin hyung sakit apaan sih?" tanya gue to the point.

"Sebenernya dia cuman kecapean, tapi Jin hyung kan orangnya rempong jadi dia masuk rumah sakit." jawab Namjoon hyung.

Gue cuman sweatdrop.

"Eh iya! Kita baru aja beli makanan nih, mie instant!" kata gue sambil ngeletakkin dus-dusnya.

"Oh~ Pas banget gue lagi laper." timpal Hobie hyung.

"Kook, tolong masakkin air dong" pinta gue. Jungkook ngangguk terus langsung ke dapur.

"Kalian mau yang goreng ato rebus?"

"Goreng."

"Goreng."

"Gue juga goreng~"

"KENAPA GAK ADA YANG SUKA MIE REBUS SIH?!"

Gue kzl.

Yoongi hyung baru balik dari nyapu teras, "bocah-bocah tadi pada kemana?" Yang lain langsung nunjuk ke dapur.

"WOI BOCAH JANGAN MAIN API! SINI GUE BIKININ!"Bentak Yoongi hyung sambil narik gue sama Jungkook, "Mending kalian duduk sana!" Sambungnya.

Kita berdua pun nurut dan balik ke meja makan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Yoongi hyung ngebawain makanan kita.

"Nih, makan yang lahap ya." Kata Yoongi hyung lembut.

 ** _DEGㅡ_**

 _E, eh...?_

"Hyung yakin gak mau makan?" Tanya Jungkook yang udah langsung ngunyah mienya.

"Iya, gausah khawatir. Gue mau nyetrika bentar ya."

"Anu hyungㅡ" Goblok lu Jim, gatau malu apa lu.

"Apaan?"

"Mau gue bantuin?"

Yoongi hyung ngegeleng kepalanya, terus ngelus kepala gue, "Ga perlu Jim, gue bisa sendiri kok. Tapi makasih ya." Katanya.

* * *

.

.

"Hyung! Bohlamnya rusak!"

"Hyung! Gue gasengaja ngancurin alat pelnya!"

"Hyung!..."

"Hyuuunngg~!"

Gue daritadi meratiin Yoongi hyung kerepotan, entahlah gue kudu ngapain, mau ketawa tapi takut kena bogemannya. Namjoon hyung ngajak gue buat ikut jemput Jin hyung, dan pastilah gue ikut. Terus gue nawarin Yoongi hyung, siapa tau dia mau kan?

"Hyung, mau ikut ga?"

"Kemane?"

"Rumah sakit, Jin hyung udah boleh pulang katanya."

"Gausah deh, gue kan mesti ngurusin kosan. Hati-hati!"

 _Ah... Iya ya.._

* * *

.

.

"Yoongi! Gimana kerjaannya?"

Jin hyung baru aja balik dari rumah sakit, dia udah semangat lagi. Dia ngeliat Yoongi hyung molor diatas meja setrikaan. "Uwah, pemandangan langka..." Jin hyung sempet-sempetnya ngambil foto dia.

"Hyung! Jangan lari-lari dong!... Mwoya?"

"Sshht!"

Kita berenam ngeliatin Yoongi yang lagiketiduran itu itu. Jin hyung cuman senyum, "Sepertinya dia telah berkerja keras ya."

Disaat itu, Yoongi hyung ketiduran dengan senyum yang terpampang jelas di mukanya.

* * *

.

.

.

Hallo, gue udah kelar uts. Banyak banget yang gue kosongin HAHA dan gue ganyangka reviewnya bakal banyakㅡ makasih banyak ya udah ngedukung ff ini uwu;; Oh iya gue mau ngasih tau, sebenernya ff ini pairnya itu namjin vkook sama yoonseok dan Jimin sendiri karena main castnya dia. Tapi kalian banyak yang minta Yoonmin/Minyoon yaudah gue usahain, cuman slight gaapa kan yah :") soalnya gue gaterlalu ngeship mereka... Oke gue bakal bales review kalian, cekidot~!

((updated)) YAHOOOO YANG INI GUE ROMBAK JUGA LOH AHAHAHAH

 **Hantu Just In:** ku tak yakin mereka bakal dating di ff ini ato enggak karena gue barusan udah bilang Jimin main castnya disini so.. Yagitu yehet. Kamu mau ngapain ih di gang depan :(

 **Yuzuki Chaeri:** HAHAHA ribet yah jadi anak kos, meskipun asik sih wkwk. Keanya seru tuh kalo kosan sebelah dihuni mereka yegak? Nih udah update, thank you for waiting uwu)

 **Dhewii Kim:** nih udah update kok. and yES JIMIN UKE FTW

 **pchanyeol737:** padahal gue kira ff ini bakal garing loh.. hehe, thank you for the support /v/

 **amiracarlin2:** yes, karena ultimate otp gue mereka berdua. Sebenernya gue ngeship jihope tapi keanya yang demen dikit banget yah disini... Jimin gabakal pacaran btw

eh gatau deng nanti liat aja lah HAHA /denial dasar

 **Abi:** Yha.. Ini udah update, makasih atas dukungannya uvu

 **Kim Eun Bon** : ff based on kosan yes. Di kosan kapelnya cuma namjin dan vkook doang, Jimin itu sebenernya gak punya feeling sama siapa-siapa disini. Berhubungan dia main castnya juga, di chapter ini ada slight yoonmin sih tapi Jiminnya gak peduli lagi sama kejadian itu lmao

 **angelica,rachel,hp03:** sori ya gue ganti tanda titiknya jadi koma, ffnnya ganurut nih btw... bye :( masih mending kalo yoonmin tapi ini minyoon... notp ah hiks ;; maafff

 **GithaCallie:** Ibu kos ganteng!1!1! Gue gak lucu.. Gue ganteng.. /PERGI KAMU/ nih udah update kok. GIMANA CARANYA AIR MATA KELUAR DARI KUPING?¿

Banyak juga ya 9 reviews.. Menurut gue itu udah banyak loh, ini ff gue yang paling banyak reviewsnya haha;;

Yak, segini dulu. Terima kasih sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~ ^q^)9

-Lele Ngambang, 13 Juni 2016


	3. Chapter 3

"woi jangan berisik dong, gue lagi ngerjain skripsi nihㅡ"

 **PET!**

"WAAAAHH!?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Kos-kosan Bangtan**

 **main cast:**

Park Jimin

 **rating:**

T

 **disclaimer:**

BTS punya Big Hit dan para orang tuanya.

 **WARNING !**

Seperti biasa, udah pasti ooc, gaje, penyebutan merk yang banyak dan gaje. btw kali ini ada hint jhope x jiminnya ((meskipun cuman bualan sih lol)), dldr eak uvu

* * *

.

.

 **Chapter 3: Mati Lampu**

"Aah.. Hari ini ujan lagi ya.." Keluh Jin hyung sambil ngeliatin cuaca diluar. Langit hari ini keliatan gelap, kemungkinan besar bakal ujan.

"Yah mau gimana lagi hyung, emang lagi musimnya kan?" sahut gue sambil nyalain tv ruang tengah. tapi pas tvnya nyala, yang ada malah semut tawuran.

"Anjir, keanya hari ini bakal ujan gede deh. Liat tuh sampe semut tawuran loh." Kata gue. Jin hyung cuman diem, terus ngehela nafasnya, _"Semoga aja gasampe mati lampu..."_

"Gue pulang.." Namjoon hyung baru aja balik dari kampusnya. "Tsk, hari ini kayaknya bakal ujan deres ya.. Gelap banget tuh diluar." Jelas Namjoon hyung. "Mana tadi gue disuruh bikin skripsi pula... Duh, kalo sampe mati lampu kelar idup gue.." Tambahnya.

"Makanya.. Tadi gue juga mikir gitu.. Mau minum teh?" Tawar Jin hyung buat nenangin, as expected dari mamih. Namjoon hyung ngangguk pelan.

"Jiminnie hyung, Tae hyung kemana ya?" Tiba-tiba Jungkook nongol.

MPRET NI BOCAH NGAGETIN MULU DAH

"JING JANGAN NGAGETIN GITU NGAPA" Seru gue kzl. "Iya juga ya, kemana tuh bocah? Biasanya jam segini rebutan remote tv sama gueㅡ"

 **DUAR!**

"EH AYAM GUE TERBANG!" Latah gue makin hari makin ga elit.

Terus air ujan lama-lama netes makin banyak. Kita mulai khawatir sama yang lain.

"Aduh.. Tae, Hoseok, sama Yoongi gimana pulangnya..." Lirih Jin hyung.

 ** _BRAK!ㅡ_**

"KAMI PULANG! Brr.. Dingin banget gila!" Seru Tae sambil geleng-gelengin kepalanya yang basah.

"Kalian ga apa?! Gue ambilin handuk dulu ya!" Jin hyung langsung ninggalin mereka dan ngambil beberapa handuk buat tiga penghuni kosan ini.

"Darimana aja kalian? Kok baru pulang?" Tanya Namjoon hyung sambil nyesap tehnya.

"Toko buku hyung, terus gasengaja ketemu Yoongi hyung sama Hoseokkie. Yaudah kita pulang bareng, pas udah mau nyampe kosan tiba-tiba ujan! Ya kita langsung lari lah!" Jawab Tae. Jin hyung udah balik ngebawain beberapa handuk di tangannya, "Ini handuknya. Cepet dipake! Jangan sampe kena flu ya, nanti gue yang repot.."

"Iya hyung~" Sahut mereka bertiga, keanya mereka pada demen sama sifat Jin hyung yang keibuan onoh. Emang sih, gue juga demen.

Jin hyung cuman nunjukkin senyum tipis pas ngeliat mereka. "Oh iya, sekalian mandi sana! Kalian basah banget ih!" Sambungnya.

"Gue duluan dong.. Kebelet kencing juga.." Ini Tae

"Abis itu gue plis. Dingin banget anjir" Ini Yoongi hyung

"Yaudah gue mah baik, gue yang terakhir deh." Ini Hobie hyung

Terus Tae ngambil beberapa baju dari kamarnya, abis itu ngibrit ke kamar mandi buat mandi. Yaiyalah.

"Yoongi hyung, Hobie hyung, kalian pada satu kampus ye?" Tanya gue yang rada kepo. Sekaligus biar gak hening banget.

"Hooh, kita sekelas juga." Jawab Yoongi hyung.

"Ha? Gue kira kalian beda setahun?"

"Jiminnie~ Kita itu emang beda setahun, tapi Yoongi hyung itu sempet tinggal kelas jadi gitu deh~" Jelas Hobie hyung sambil ngerangkul Yoongi hyung.

"Hoseok, lepasin ogeb.." Yoongi hyung ketawa kecil ngeliat kelakuan temennya yang satu ini.

"Yang lain gimane?" Tanya gue lagi.

"Cuman kita berdua yang satu kampus." Jawab Yoongi hyung singkat. Gue pun ngangguk-ngangguk mudeng.

"Beuh, anget anget nyoy! Yoongi hyung, gue udah nih!" Seru Tae sambil gosok-gosokkin rambutnyapake handuk. Yoongi hyung langsung bangkit dari duduknya, terus jalan ke kamar mandi.

"Hyung? Bajunya?"

"Gue males, nanti pake di kamar ajalah."

Gue cuman sweatdrop ngedengernya. Gue tau Yoongi itu pemales banget tapi gue gabakal nyangka sampe semales ini..

"Jin hyung, thanks buat tehnya. Gue mau ngerjain skripsi dulu," Kata Namjoon hyung, terus mau ninggalin ruang tengah yang rame gini.

"Na, Namjoon!"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa gak kerjain disini aja?"

"? Ngapa?"

"Ka, kalau butuh bantuan gitu.. Ato apa.. Gausah repot-repot keluar lagi.."

"..Oh.. Hyung kesepian ya gaada gue?"

Apa sih ngode mulu nih dua

"BU, BUKAAANN!"

"Iya deh, buat Jin hyung apa sih yang enggak."

Oke sip gue udah bosen sama pasangan ini, canon sih canon, kasih jeda dikit kek biar bisa tenang ngefanboynya.

"Sekarang beneran lagi ujan kan? Kok panas gini sih.." Anjrit gue ganyadar gue ngomong gitu, boro-boro lah gue ngipasin diri gue yang tampan ini.

Namjoon hyung ngambil laptopnya di kamar, terus balik ke ruang tengah.

Yoongi hyung udah kelar mandi, "Hoseok~ Giliran lo nih!" Panggil Yoongi hyung yang baruaja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Siap hyung~! Uuhh akhirnya giliran gue juga.." Hobie hyung langsung ngibrit ke kamar mandi.

"Jiminnie! Main yuk!"

Yeu ni alien tiba-tiba langsung ribut.

"Main apaan.." Bales gue males.

"Truth or dare ato abc lima dasar, apaan kek" Ini suara Jungkook, heran gue kenapa dia doyan banget bikin gue jantungan.

"Hm.. Bolehlah, bosen juga nih. Tv lagi rusak pula.."

"Kalian ngapain"

Kita langsung noleh ke sumber suara, Yoongi hyung. Dia udah selese make baju.

"Mau main, hyung mau ikut?" Tawar Tae.

Tae u gblk udah tau Yoongi hyung-

"Oh? Ikutan dong."

Jmbn.

"Oke deh~ Mau main apa? Truth or dare?" Tanya Jungkook. Dia daritadi kepengen banget main ini.

"Iya deh truth or dare aja yok." Daripada tuh bocah baper

"Yaudah." Timpal Yoongi hyung.

Tae maunya main abc lima dasar, alien gabisa diem emang, udahlah terima aja kekalahan lo 3:1 men

Jungkook make iphonenya buat dijadiin apa sih tuh namanya? Yang buat diputer itu loh, au ah /nangis/

"Yang dipake bagian atas ya." Jelas Jungkook.

"Ah btw, Namjoon hyung sama Jin hyung gaikutan?"

"Gue mau ngerjain skripsi"

"Gue bantuin dia"

"Orang pacaran mah beda ya"

"LO SENDIRI JUGA PACARAN SAMA TAE KAN?!"

Bodo ah, biarin aja tuh dua sejoli makin canon, kita mah ngacangin ae'.

Dan.. Akhirnya sesi _ayo-main-truth-or-dare_ pun dimulai.

"Siapa yang muter nih?" Tanya Tae.

"Gue! Gue!" Gue ngangkat tangan setengah mati biar dipilih

"Yaudah, tuh." Tae ngadehin hapenya Jungkook ke gue.

Terus gue puter deh. Dan benda itu ngarah ke Tae, "Yah! Lo sengaja ya?" Taehyung keanya agak males main tod, ternyata malah dia dapet yang pertama.

"Abisnya tampang lo cengo banget sih, yaudah."

"Aish, si bantet satu ini.."

JING

"APA LO BILANG!?"

"Woi jangan berisik dong, gue lagi ngerjain skripsi nihㅡ"

 **PET!**

"WAAAAHH!?"

WOI KAMPRET APA-APAAN TIBA-TIBA MATI LAMPU GINI JINK MALES LAH PRET

"SKRIPSI GUE NYEEEEETT" Ini jelas banget teriakannya Namjoon hyung.

"KYAAAAA! MAAAK! MATI LAMPUUU!" Njir Hobie hyung belom kelar mandi daritadi ternyata.

"WANJIR! HOBIE HYUNG DARITADI BELOM KELAR MANDI!?" Tanya gue.

"MAAKK! TOLONG GUE MAAKK! DISINI GELAP BANGET!"

"CUMI! NGAPAIN AJA DARITADIII!?" Yoongi hyung ikutan teriak.

Gue langsung ke kamar mandi buat nyelametin Hobie hyung. Ea.

"TAE! YOONGI! KALIAN INI BUKANNYA NGAMBIL LILIN ATO APA MALAH NGOBROL, GIMANA SIH! AMBIL SANA!" Ini keanya suaranya Jin hyung dah.

"EH IYA MAK!"

"Hyung! Keluarlaㅡ" Gue gedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi.

"AAAAAAHHH! SIAPAPUN ITU TUNTUN GUE KE KAMAR PLIS!" Hobie hyung langsung ngedobrak pintu kamar mandi dan...

 **JDUKㅡ** **!**

GBLG PINTUNYA KENA JIDAT GUE

"ITU SIAPA?! JIMINNIE KAh!?" Tanya Hobie hyung sambil menerka-nerka.

Bukan, ini emak lu.

"Iya, ini gueㅡ"

"GOOD! TEMENIN GUE KE KAMAR!"

"EEEHHㅡ!?"

JING APAAN DIA LANGSUNG NARIK TANGAN GUE

Untung gue bawa hape, jadi dia bisa nyalain flashlight.

Pas diarahin ke Hobie hyung, DIANYA TELANJANG DADA LAH

"ANJIR LO GAMAKE BAJU!?"

"GUE LUPA AMBIL BAJU TADI!"

"GOBLOK!"

 **DUAR!**

"AYAMKU TERBANG- AAHH LATAH GUE BAGUSAN DIKIT NGAPA ELAH"

"Selaw Chim, eh pinjem hape lo dong mau ganti baju"

"Dih, yodah wis" Gue pun minjemin hape gue

Kok lama bat dah ni kuda ganti baju

Oh iya kan kuda emang gabiasa pake baju wkwk

au ah jayus

"Hyung dah lom-"

 ** _BRUK!ㅡ_**

Ntah kesambet apaan dia tiba-tiba nindih gue?

"Hey Jiminnie..."

"Apㅡ"

"Diliat-liat lo manis juga ya?"

Dih baru nyadar.

"A- apaan sih- Jangan bercanda pas gelap-gelap gini ogeb"

"Gue ga bercanda,"

"Lo pikir buat apa gue maksa lo biar manggil gue Hobie hyung pas kita pertama kali bertemu?"

"Gue suka lo."

Wanjay dia beneran bray, oke gue gatau apa-apa sontak gue langung mewek jir, air mata gue nete- dih alay ah.

"JIMINNIE! GUE CUMAN BERCANDAAA! JANGAN NANGIS! CHIM MAAPP!"

Bjngan.

"...Chim..?"

"Nama panggilan baru lo! Entah kenapa kalo diliat-liat lo mirip hamster kalo nangis tadi, ehe. Yaudahlah! Gue mau make baju nih, ngadep sana gih!"

Gue cuman sweatdrop ngedengerinnya, bodo lah pret

* * *

.

.

"Kalian daritadi ngapain aja di kamar? Kok lama amat?" Tanya Tae.

Jink gue males jawabnye

"Dia nemenin gue make baju."

MPRET GATAU MALU APA NI KUDA

Yoongi hyung natep Hobie hyung gasuka, "Uwah.. Gue gak nyangka lo semesum itu.. Dasar kuda.."

Terus Hobie hyung ngacangin doang

"..Terus.. Kita mau ngapain sekarang?"Ini Namjoon hyung

"Bisa ngomongin yang lain selain itu gak.." Bales Jin hyung males.

"Abisan.. Gue bosen..."Dih dimanyunin bibirnya so unyu lo hyung.

"..Udah, gak cocok sama image lo plis." Bibirnya makin manyun ngedenger itu. Jungkook yang tadi meluk Jin sekarang meluk Taehyung.

"Hyung.. Petirnya udah gak ada kan..?"Jungkook pun bersuara.

"Cup cup, Gak ada.. Tenang aja, jangan takut, gue ada disini buat lo Kook." Iuh Si Alien sok romantis, urusin dulu sana penghuni planet pluto lo.

"Idih, kecil-kecil udah sok romantis..." SIKE MAMPUS LO WKWKWK

Tae nyengir doang ngeliatin Yoongi hyung kayak gitu. Terus nyikut, "Hyung sendiri kapan?"

Goblok.

Perempatan merah nongol di kepala Yoongi hyung. Dia udah siap-siap mau ngebogem Tae tapi Jin hyung moton aktifitasnya, "Hei udah! Udah! Mending kita lanjutin game yang tadi dimainin kalian aja yuk!" Jin hyung berusaha setengah mati buat nenangin yang lain. Yang lain manggut-manggut doang, "yaudah deh" sahut Hoseok.

Permainan pun diulang.

Gue muter hape Jungkook. Dan ternyata benda itu ngarah ke Yoongi hyung.

"Ya hyung! Mau truth apa dare?"

"Dare deh, sekali-kali.."

"Cobaㅡ"

"JIM!" Jink si alien satu ganggu bat dah

"Apaan"

"Mending kita diskusiin dulu, biar asik kekekeke"

WAHAHAHA MANTAP

"Gue suka gaya lo, Tae."

Setelah ngediskusiin, kita berdua pun langsung ngadep Yoongi hyung lagi.

"Lakuin aegyo!"

Mampus u hyung wkawkawka gue mau liat muka lo yang ketakutan itu

"Ugh.. Seㅡ semalam aku bermimpi tentang hantu~!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA" Hobie hyung sampe mukul-mukul lantai gak kuat ngeliatinnya. Terus Yoongi hyung yang muter. Hape itu ngarah ke Hoseok.

"..Jackpot." Yoongi hyung tersenyum nista. Sadar akan hal itu, Hoseok jaga-jaga. Dia milih truth deh.

"Pengalaman yang paling memalukan disini apaan"Gue kepo sip

Yang lain pada nahan tawanya, kecuali Hobie hyun, tampangnya kesel banget. "..perlu gue yang jawab?" tawar Jin hyung.

"hYUNG JANGANㅡ"

"pas baru awal-awal tinggal disini, dia pernah ngompol karena gaberani ke toilet tengah malam."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

.

.

"hyung, aku lapar..."

Udah setengah jem mati lampu. AC gak nyala tapi tetep aja dingin gara-gara ujan deres. Suasana kea gini.. Kok keanya...

"cerita hantu!"

XIANJING GUE TAKUT OKE SIP GUE MAU KE KAMAR BHAY ADIOS GUE CINTA KALIAN SEMUA MUAH JANGAN KANGEN

..Dalem hati sih gitu..

"E, eh gue ngantuk nih.. Udahan ye.. Mau ke kamar.."

Sip langsung ngibrit ke kamar ok

Gue ngedenger suara-suara yang lain dari luar kamarnya. Keanya pada udah cerita-cerita.

Terus tiba-tiba pintu kamar gue kebuka sendiri njrit.

JANGAN DENGERIN JANGAN DENGERIN UGH

Sementara itu diluar kamar... ((3rd person pov))

"pst, gue punya ide.." bisik Hoseok ke Yoongi. Yoongi pun ngedeketin ke Hoseok. "keanya Jimin itu takut sama ginian, jadi pst pst..."

"..Ide bagus."

Hoseok ngambil selimut putih dari kamarnya. "mereka ngapain?" tanya Seokjin. "itu, mau ngisengin Si Jimin.." jawab Taehyung. Seokjin, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jungkook cuman nontonin doang. Siapa tau bisa jadi bahan tawaan buat malam ini.

"jadi gini rencananya, Yoongi hyung bakal naik di pundak gue. Terus kita make selimut putih dan tinggal liat reaksinya Chimchim deh~ ekekeke~" terang Hoseok. Mereka berdua ketawa jahat. Udah gak sabar ngeliat Jimin ngejerit. "kalian ternyata jahat ya.." komen Namjoon. "halah, lo ngomong kea gitu padahal penasaran juga kan?" cibir Hoseok. Emang bener sih.

Ngusilin salah satu temen kos yang lagi di kamarnya adalah hal yang asik untuk dilakukan ketika lagi iseng. Mumpung bosen, kenapa enggak?

Yoongi udah sigap duduk di bahunya Hoseok.

"yosh, udah siap hyung?" tanya Hoseok untuk meyakinkan. Yoongi mengangguk mantap. "gelap gini emang keliatan?" tanya Jin khawatir.

"tenang aja hyung! Kita bawa senter kok!"

"yaudahlah, hati-hati ya."

Mereka berdua pun beranjak menuju kamar nomer 4, kamar Jimin.

 _ **KRIETㅡ**_

((balik ke povnya Jimin))

PINTUNYA KEBUKA JING

Gue udah kalang kabut pas ngedenger sfx macem gitu

Alah pasti salah denger, positive thinking Park Jimin!

Gue sampe komat-kamit

ANJRIT BENERAN HANTU MEN GUE LIAT ITU SOSOK-SOSOK WARNA PUTIH AHSJANH

BANTUIN OI DIA NGELANGKAH MAKIN DEKET KE KASUR GUE WOI WOI WOI-

Lah, ngelangkah..?

Sejak kapan hantu punya kakiㅡ

 **DUUAARR!**

"Ji...Min..."

"EOMMMAAAAA!"

Jeritan gue berhasil bikinanak lain ketawa ngakak. Yah, kecuali Jungkook sih.. Dia baru aja meluk Tae lagi gara-gara petir barusan. Apalagi petir kali ini gede banget bray.

"KAMPRET KALIAN SEMUAAAAAA!"

* * *

.

.

Akhirnya gue balik ikutan ngerumpi di ruang tengah.

"Lagian lo balik ke kamar sih, kan gak asik jadinya"

Pret iye ga asik, gaada bahan bullyan soalnye.

Hobie hyung nyengir doang. "PLN macem apaansi ni mati lampu lama banget dah.." keluh Tae. 1 Jam telah dilewatkan bersama, Lilin kelima pun udah meleleh abis. "Gila, ini pula, cepet amat abisnya." Taehyung lanjut komplain sambil nyalain lilin yang baru. Dan tiba-tiba...

 **PET!**

Lampu pun nyala, Hujan juga udah mulai reda. Kita langsung joget tarian kebahagiaannya mereka.

"AKHIRNYA LAMPUNYA NYALAAAA"

"PUJI TUHAAANNN"

"SKRIPSI GUEEEE"

Kita sampe loncat-loncat kegirangan. Jin hyung ngehela nafasnya saat ngeliat kelakuan kita, terus senyum kecil.

"kalian laper kan? Mau dibikinin makan?"

"mauuuu!"

* * *

.

.

.

((edited))

k bahasanya udah gue rombak yehet

Hay ketemu lagi sama gue, Lele. Yak, berhubungan main castnya Jimin gue bakal bikin Jimin x semuanya aja de, but in brotp way. So dont expect too much ya wkwk /dihajar berjamaah/ tapi gue usahain supaya ada slight dan.. Waow 21 reviews? Gue gak nyangka bakal sebanyak ini? Tapi tetep aja, terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua /v/ btw.. kOK KALIAN SEMUA RATA2 GAK SUKA BOTTOM JIMIN SIH?¿ MESKIPUN BEROTOT KAN ASIK KALO YOONGI YANG PENDIEM GITU TIBA2 JADI SEKSOY SEDUKTIF SAMA JIMIN AAAAA :(

oke balik, gue mau jawab reviews kalian! Cekidot~

 **pchanyeol737:** apaan tuh sama mantan hah :^( mentang2 gue jomblo :"^( mereka gak bakal jadian btw, cuman bertepuk sebelah tangan doangㅡ ups spoiler

 **tetangga Jimin:** boleh boleh www, Ini udah lanjut kok uvu makasih atas pujiannya kya jadi malu /dibuang/

 **amiracarlin2:** ...KENAPA JONESNYA DI MESTI CAPSLOCKㅡ ini udah update kok uvub

 **Hantu Just In:** tatatatatatapi... :"( kamu menyakiti hatiku ih.. :"(

 **GithaCallie:** waw gue daftarin ke ots sekarang ya /apa/ nanti di tipi nongol 7 manusia teraneh versi ots wkwk /UDAH/

 **Dhewii Kim:** begitulah w, ini udah update. Thank you for waiting!

 **Prasetyo Hestina845:** kENAPA KALIAN GAK SUKA BOTTOM JIMIN SIH Q SEDI :(

 **Kaze5una:** ini ff dia x semuanya in brotp way, tapi dia ujung2nya bakal tetep jomblo uvu;

 **kim eun bom** : gUE TERAKHIR TYPO NULIS NAMA LO JADI KIM EUN BON OMG MAAP BANGET :"( Anakku uda gede, uda ngerti gituan sekarang dia hiks /pergi kamu

 **conversehigh:** ini udah update, thank you for waiting!

 **Kaizen Katsumoto:** i i ii iNI BENERAN KAIZEN KATSUMOTO YANG ITU?¿ DEMI APA?¿ MBAK GAK SALAH NULIS REVIEW KAN?¿ AAAAAA AKU FANSMU MBAK ADUUHHH MALU IH JADINYA /v\ iya gaapa kok telat reviewnya, ((lagian aku gaterlalu mentingin itu sih..)) oh iya genre friendship ya.. Makasih atas masukannya! Nanti aku edit lagi uvu Terserah mbak deh mau panggil aku apa aku rela /JIJIK/ Aku akan berusaha untuk mempertahankannya~! /JIJIK (2)/

Asli ini review nambah 12 ajegile, makasih banget ya kalian semua. Dan terima kasih juga buat yang udah ngefollow + favorite in ff gaje bin sampah ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! ^q^)9

-Lele Ngambang, 30 Maret 2016


	4. Chapter 4

"PLIS LO MESTI LIAT SCENE INI MEWEK BANGET GUE GANGERTI LAGI UHUHUHU"

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Kos-kosan Bangtan**

 **main cast:**

Park Jimin

 **rating:**

T

 **disclaimer:**

BTS punya Big Hit dan para orang tuanya.

 **WARNING !**

Seperti biasa, udah pasti ooc, gaje, penyebutan merk yang banyak dan gaje. Eh iya, mulai sekarang gue bikin cerita ini dari povnya Jimin aja eak tengkyu atas perhatiannyaa

.

.

 **Chapter 4: K-Drama**

Gue yakin, di kosan lo pada, pasti ada seengaknya satu orang yang demen banget sama K-Drama. Gue yakin 100%

Sebenernya di kosan gue tadinya gaada yang demen K-Drama, tapi sampe suatu hari..

"Hoseok, ada kiriman paket buat lo." kata Jin hyung sambil nyerahin sebuah kerdus coklat. Yang dipanggil nengok terus nyamperin si hyung pundak lebar itu. Pas dibuka, mata Hobie hyung berbinar-binar, "Uwah! Ini kan koleksi CD drama punya bokap gue dulu!" dia ngeliat-liat isinya. "ah, tapi gue gaterlalu minat lagi sih sama ginian.." sambungnya.

"Emang lo dulu demen ginian, hyung?" gue kepo, akhirnya gue pun nanya. "Yah gitulah, sejak kecil gue dicocolin K-Drama terus sama bokap ikutan suka deh, tapi sekarang gaterlalu sih." jawab Hobie hyung. Gue pun ngangguk-ngangguk ngerti. Tiba-tiba Taehyung dateng nyamperin kita, "Hey kalian! Lagi ngapain!?" sapanya. Kayak biasa, dia berisik banget. "Ini, Hobie hyung dapet paket dari bokapnya." bales gue. Taehyung cuman ber'oh' ria. Btw mulutnya kebuka banget itu, kemasukan laler mampus dia. Taehyung ngambil salah satu CD yang ada di box itu.

"Oh, yang itu bagus loh. Mau nonton?" tawar Hobie hyung. "Hee.. Gitukah? Ayo deh, penasaran juga gue." jawab Taehyung sambil nyengir. "Jim, mau ikut nonton gak?" tanya Taehyung ke gue. Gue cuman geleng-geleng kepala, "Gak deh, gak usah.. Makasih" Taehyung sama Hobie hyung pun langsung ke ruang tengah, nyetelin CD tadi. Gue males ngurusin dua itu, mending balik ke kamar lanjut main coc. Kosan sini kece banget anjir ada wifinya.

Keesokan harinya, Taehyung berubah total.

Yang biasanya pagi-pagi udah nongol buat gangguin penghuni lain, hari ini gak kayak gitu. Dia daritadi malem setelah nonton bareng Hobie hyung, langsung ngunci diri di kamarnya terus. Dan dia belom keluar sama sekali. Gue penasaran, yaudah gue masuk ke kamarnya.

"Woi homo lo ngapaㅡ"

Mata bocah sarap ini merah banget. Kebanyakan nangis kayaknya?

"Njir lo kenapa, nangis? Kurang tidur? Ato apaan?" tanya gue sambil guncang-guncangin badannya. "Dua-duanya Jim.." jawabnya.

"What theㅡ kenapa..?"

"Semalem.. ugh, setelah nonton bareng Hoseokkie.. Gue pinjem beberapa CDnya dan nonton sendiri di laptop gue.. Dan.. Jadinya ya gini.."

 ** _SROOTTㅡ_**

"EW JIJIK AMBIL TISU SANA!"

Heol, najis banget Ya Tuhan ingusnya meler lagi. Gue gangerti lagi sama ini bocah, dan gue langsung keluar kamarnya. Dia teriak tapi nadanya males gitu, "Jiiimmm..! Jahat lo elah ambilin kek.." Bodo amat ah. Kacang mahal, kacang mahal~

Gue otw ke ruang tengah, mau nonton. Terus disana ada Jungkook yang lagi tiduran di sofa. Ini anak bukannya nyamperin pacarnya, ato hiburin pacarnya kek malah males-malesan.

"Hoi, itu pacar lo lagi nangis tuh."

"Waeyo? Kok bisa?"

"Abis marathon K-Drama noh."

Jungkook langsung melotot, "Hah? Tae hyung? Nonton drama? Gasalah?"

Jir si maknae kampret satu ini kenapa nyebelin banget sih. "Iye dibilangin dih. Makanya samperin sana!" Akhirnya dia langsung bangkit dari sofanya terus ke kamarnya Taehyung. Well, at least sekarang gue bisa nonton dengan tenang sekarang.

Tapi, bukan gue namanya kalo tiada hari tanpa gak diganggu. Jungkook jerit-jerit pas balik dari kamar.

"Heh, lo ngapain jerit-jerit. Kayak abis dikejar cewe lagi dapet wae."

"I.. Ini parah.."

"Apaan"

"Kalo Tae hyung sekali tergila-gila sama sesuatu..."

"Hooh..?"

"Dia gak bakal berhenti ngomonginnya!"

Omaygat.

Rip gue.

Gue berharap semoga Taehyung gaterlalu berisik sama beginian, soalnya dia yang biasa aja udah abnormal banget. Ini lagi, kesambet K-Drama. Aduh gue serasa mau kayang ajalah.

Btw Jin hyung bisa kayang sambil jalan loh, serem ya.

Tetep aja, namanya juga harapan. Bisa terkabulkan bisa enggak.

Pas kita lagi makan malem, dia gabisa berhenti ngomongin drama yang dia tonton daritadi.

"Anu.. Tae, makan dulu ya.. Ngomongnya nanㅡ"

"tAPI HYUNG MINJAE TADI JAHAT BANGET! MASA DIA NINGGALIN SI YURI?! GUE TUH GABISA DIGINIIN HYUNG!" (a/n: ini namanya ngasal. Bukan Minjae sama Yuri beneran)

"Makan dulu buset." Yoongi hyung ikut-ikutan komplain. "Tsk, gara-gara lo nih elah." Yoongi hyung natep Hobie hyung tajem.

Akhirnya makan malem pun kelar. Hari ini gue ngantuk banget sumpah, mau langsung tidur tapi tiba-tiba Taehyung nongol di ruang tengah. "Kalian semua! Ayo nonton K-Drama!" serunya. "Haaahh..?" sahut yang lain. Termasuk gue. Demi apapun gue ngantuk banget dan kita disuruh nonton bareng? Hell no. Pasti lama banget filmnya, keburu tenggelem di alam mimpi.

"Gamau."

"Gue males..."

"Gue udah nonton semuanya, jadi yha, mager ah"

"Gue mesti nyetrika.."

"Mau tidur."

Satu-satunya harapan Taehyung cuman gue. Defak? Gue ngantuk banget dan lo ngeharapin gue buat nemeninㅡ

"Untung ada lo Jim! Lo emang yang paling the best deh~!"

Si anjeng ujung-ujungnya gue kepaksa juga kan. Terkutuklah wahai kau Kim Taehyung. Gue ngeliatin dia ngobrak-ngabrik CD pinjemannya dari Hobie hyung. Banyak juga ternyata..

Sekarang gue lagi di kamarnya Taehyung. Ini baru jam 7 malem tapi gue ngantuk banget lah, mager sumpah. "Woi homo, gue mau tidur plis." Taehyung langsung nengok, "Diem lo bantet, nih ada drama yang bagus! Ayo nonton~!" Eh tai dia barusan manggil gue bantet? Tunggu aja pembalesan gue nanti, dasar monyet. Yaudahlah ya, mau gak mau gue mesti ikutan nonton.

"PLIS LO MESTI LIAT SCENE INI MEWEK BANGET GUE GANGERTI LAGI UHUHUHU" Dia dorong-dorong gue. Gue mah sabar jadi orang..

 _"Kereta itu mulai melaju.. Aku tidak bisa.. Aku tidak mau meninggalkannya!"_

 _"Dia memandangku dengan pandangan yang paling kubenci... Ah, kurasa aku gagal membahagiakannya..."_

 _"Apa.. Yang harus kulakukan?"_

"WAEYOOOOOOOO?!" Kita berdua teriak sambil gigit sapu tangan. GILA! GUE GANYANGKA TERNYATA ADA DRAMA YANG BISA SESEDIH INI! Emang tentang cinta-cintaan sih, tAPI INI KENAPA SEDIH BANGET GUE CAPEK. Gue kira K-Drama itu isinya cinta-cintaan doang tapi gue salah ternyata. Mungkin mulai hari ini, gue gaboleh memandang rendah K-Drama.

* * *

.

.

"Jim, muka lo lesu amat?"

Udah 1 minggu gue kesambet K-Drama gara-gara Taehyung. Gue langsung noleh keatas, ternyata Yoongi hyung yang nanya.

"Ah.. Yoongi hyung.. Bukan apa-apa kok.."

"Gak. Lo sama sekali gak 'gak apa-apa'."

Wow Yoongi hyung ternyata diem-diem peka juga ya? Baru tau gue. Akhirnya gue pun cerita ke Yoongi hyung, "Gini loh, belakangan ini gue ikutan suka nonton K-Drama gara-gara Si Tae.. Terus, perlahan nilai akademik gue nurun... Gue juga kadang suka ketiduran di tengah pelajaran.." Yoongi hyung ngedengerin gue serius banget. "Yah, kalo kayak gitu mah, lo tolak aja nanti tawaran dia buat nonton K-Drama lagi buat sementara, jangan lupa belajar." jelasnya.

Oh boleh juga tuh idenya. Gue ganyangka kalo curhat ke dia itu pilihan yang bagus. "Okelah hyung, makasih ya atas sarannya!" Dan gue balik ke kamar buat belajar.

"Gue pulang..." Gue ngedenger suara Taehyung dari luar. Tumben gak berisik kayak biasanya? Gue keluar dari kamar dan nyamperin dia, "Cuy, lo kenapa? Tumben banget lesu?" tanya gue. Taehyung cuman ngehela nafasnya panjaaanng banget. Gue gak heran kenapa dia kepengen jadi saxophonist dari dulu.

"Dosen gue bilang... Performance gue belakangan ini menurun..." keluhnya.

Walah? Ternyata sama kayak gue?

Gue merasa seneng untuk sementara. "Gue juga gitu kok. Makanya belajar gih! Gue juga mau belajar soalnya, udah ya." kata gue sambil balik ke kamar.

Akhirnya gue bisa belajar juga, ...Wait ini apaan gue gangerti.. Kayaknya gue mesti minta bantuan Namjoon hyung...

* * *

.

.

Berkat ajaran Namjoon hyung, nilai gue membaik. Sejak hari itu gue mesti tahan diajarin Namjoon hyung sampe jam 1 malem. Tapi, entah kenapa seiring waktu berjalan gue merasa gue gabutuh K-Drama lagi di kehidupan gue. Karena hidup gue udah kayak drama kkk~

Taehyung? Dia diajarin Jin hyung, gitu-gitu Jin hyung pinter loh. Dia kan yang paling tua disini. Ah, dari penglihatan gue keanya dia masih sering nonton K-Drama malem-malem.. Tapi gak sefanatik waktu itu sih.

"Gue bakal kirim balik CD-CD drama ini ke bokap gue!"

Taehyung jawdrop, "KEㅡ KENAPAAA!?" serunya. "Abisnya, gara-gara ini nilai kalian nurun kan? Mending gue balikin!" jawab Hobie hyung.

Sebenernya nilai kita udah membaik lagi sih.. Yah, biarlah.

Kayaknya suasana kosan ini balik lagi kayak biasa..

* * *

.

.

Ngeeeenngg ini chapter paling cepet yang pernah gue bikin. Cuman 5 jam awkawkawka, makanya rada pendek sih :( Tapi menurut gue segini cukup kan ya? Kalian boleh protes kok nanti w

Btw fix deh Chimchim gabakal dihomoin sama siapa-siapa since ini genrenya friendship. Maafkan diri ini yha o)-(

Oh iya, karena gue bakal ngikut school trip ke Surabaya untuk 6 hari mungkin gue bakal update lebih lama uvu; Maaf yah :(

Seperti biasa gue bakal bales reviews, cekidot~!

 **GithaCallie:** apaan lo ngatain anak gue : dAN GIMANA CARANYA HANTU TIBA2 JADI ARMY WOI ?¿

 **amiracarlin2** : apaansi gue jomblo kok ihh 8( gue tau perasaan si enchim lah 8"(

 **Prasetyo Hestina845:** wkwk kalo gak sweet bukan vkook namanya eh tapi mereka kadang bego juga sih. Yah gaapa gue kan gamaksa juga kok kalian demen bottom! Jimin www suka2 kalian aja lah~ ini hak kalian kok buat ngeship

 **Hantu Just In:** whoa chill broㅡ Iya terserah kalian lah mau ngeship siapa? Gue gangelarang kok? uvu;

 **CL Clow:** Lele Ngambang padahal nama yang keren menurut gue 8( hehe makasih!

 **Christal Alice:** karena gue anak gaul B^] /pergi kamu/ ah untuk itu.. Maaf kayaknya gue gabisa? Karena udah pw make bahasa gak baku gini.. Kalo bahasa baku biasanya gue pake buat ff mature dan sedangkan ini ff humor jadi.. Ya gitu- Maaf ya gabisa memuaskan hati mbak 8"(

 **kakaokuki:** iya iya chim diatas de, lagipuladisinidiagadihomoinkok. Iya dums gue kan anak gaul B^] /apanya

 **Minseokbun:** AHAHAHAH GITU YA /puk2mbak/ tbh ini udah make bahasa gaul tapi emang sih ya gue liat2 masih ada bahasa bakunya- Makasih ya btw gue seneng loh dapet saran kea gini hehe /v/

Gue bego banget di pelajaran mtk, kemaren itu cuman nambah 11 reviews ternyata Ya Tuhanㅡ Au ah im so done with math anw. Yak, segitu dulu! See you in the next chapter! ^q^)9

-Lele Ngambang, 2 April 2016


	5. Chapter 5

"KITA MESTI HEMAT!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Kos-kosan Bangtan**

 **main cast:**

Park Jimin

 **rating:**

T

 **disclaimer:**

BTS punya Big Hit dan para orang tuanya.

 **WARNING !**

Seperti biasa, udah pasti ooc, gaje, penyebutan merk yang banyak dan gaje.

* * *

.

.

 **Chapter 5: Akhir Bulan**

Definisi untuk akhir bulan; waktu dimana uang lo tinggal seuprit entah gimana caranya. Atau bisa dibilangㅡMusuh besar anak kos.

Hari ini tanggal 25 Maret. Which means akhir bulan.

"Parah." kata Namjoon hyung.

Kita berenam udah ngibarin bendera putih buat nyerah. Tapi yang mukanya paling pasrah itu Yoongi hyung. Kita bayar kosan tiap 4 bulan sekali. Dan parahnya, dia belom bayar sampe sekarang. Gue inget banget pas pertama kali kesini Jin hyung pernah ngancem dia buat bayar tagihannya yang udah diundur 2 bulan. Berarti dia belom bayar 6 bulan dong!?

Tiba-tiba Jin hyung udah balik dari pasar. "Haiㅡ WHA?! Muka kalian kenapa pucet banget?! Jangan bikin gue ngurus kalian semua dong!" serunya.

"Hyung..."

"Oh tunggu, pasti abis ditolak cem-ceman ya?"

"Bukan..."

"Gadapet kucing rare di neko atsume?"

"Bukanㅡ"

"Harga majalah porno naik?"

"BUKAN ASTAGA HYUNG!"

Jin hyung masang muka herannya. "Lah terus apaan?" Hobie hyung udah mangapin mulutnya tapi diserobot Namjoon hyung.

"Hyung, sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"25 Maㅡ Oh, oke gue ngerti sekarang."

Namjoon hyung geleng-geleng kepalanya kea mau jogetㅡ Eh tapi dia gabisa joget deng. Udah ah, terus Yoongi hyung mendadak ngedebrak meja. "Woke, mulai hari ini..."

"KITA MESTI HEMAT!"

Taehyung sama Jungkook yang lagi rebutan klepon tiba-tiba ngebeku.

Namjoon hyung yang lagi modusin Jin hyung juga diem.

Dan Hobie hyung sama gue cengo.

"APAAAA!?" seru kita berlima.

"Yep, biar dompet kita gak makin nipis." Jelas Yoongi hyung. "WOOOOHH!" sahut kita.

"Kalo ada beberapa dari kalian butuh sesuatu, jangan segan-segan minta kita!"

"WOOOOHH!"

"Terus, kurangin penggunaan wifi!"

"WOOHㅡ Eh... APA!?"

"Iyalah, lo pada tau kagak kalo make wifi kena tambahan?"

 **JEGEEEERRR!**

Demi cangcut Yoongi hyung yang sering dicolong Jungkook, gue sama sekali gatau hal ini. Gue kan sering ngebrowse, maen coc, buka weibo de el el. Coba lo bayangin udah berapa GB yang gue pake?!

Gue terlalu takut nanyain Jin hyung tentang itu jadi mending gue tutup mulut aja.

"Park Jimin,"

Eh mati gue.

Plis lah kan gue gatau soal ini..

"Lo tau gak?"

"Ka.. Kagak hyung.."

"Makanya gue kasih tau."

Jir, kadang gue suka bingung kenapa orang kea gini bisa jadi ibu kosan.

"Lo itu yang paling banyak make wifi loh."

AAAHH TUH KAN BENERㅡ

"Tapi karena lo baru tau hal ini, yaudah gue biarin."

WANJEEERRR GUE GANYANGKA TERNYATA ADA IBU KOS SEBAIK INI ASDFGHJKLDFGJHSH nangis bahagia gue.

"DIH APAAN! GUE JUGA BARU TAU!?"

"AKU JUGA!?"

"SEJAK KAPAN!?"

"GAK FAIR!"

Gue, Yoongi hyung, dan Jin hyung cuman sweatdrop. "Kalian kan udah lama disini, jadi.. Terima nasib aja ya?" waw gue ganyangka Jin hyung nyebelin juga. Gue kalo jadi mereka udah ngacir ke kosan lain sumpeh. Gue doain mereka biar tenang aja deh.

"Jin hyung~ Gue kan spesial, jadi gausah ya~?" kata Namjoon hyung manja. Idih najis amit-amit jabang bayi. Mata gue sakit ngeliatnya, kea abis diserbukin bon cabe.

Eh anjrit Jin hyung malah ngeblush. Perasaan yang Namjoon hyung bilang itu cheezy banget parah. Gue gapercaya dia bisa ngeblush sama gombal murahan gitu.

"...Lo pilih jatah 'makan malem' lo ato duit lo?"

AWKAWKAWKAWKA MAMPUS LO HYUNG!

"...Jatah 'makan malem' aja deh.."

"Nah yaudah." kata Jin hyung sambil senyam senyum kea abis dibeliin panci baruㅡ eh salah, maksudnya sambil senyum bangga karena abis ngalahin Namjoon hyung. Oke gue ngeship mereka tapi sekarang gue serius mau muntah ugh.

"Makanannya gimana hyung? Masih hyung bikinin kan?" tanya gue. "Ah.. Soal itu.. Karena uang gue juga abis, kalian cari sendiri aja ya?"

WOOIII KAMPREEETT! ALESAN MACEM APAAN ITU!? NYESEL GUE BILANG DIA BAIK TADI ASDGDFGHKLJHFD TERUS ITU YANG LAGI LO PEGANG APAANN!? CANGCUT BARU!? DEODORAN SEGENTONG GARA-GARA KETEK LO BAU!? APA HYUNG APAAㅡ!? UDAH JELAS ITU BAHAN-BAHAN BUAT MASAK KAN!? GUE TAU! LAMA-LAMA GUE GORENG JUGA LO BUAT MAKAN MALEM KITA NANㅡ

 ** _PLUKㅡ_**

Taehyung nepuk pundak gue terus ngomong, "Jim, gue tau apa yang lo pikir. Tapi bukan itu."

"Lah terus?"

"Jin hyung emang gitu. Itu buat persiapan bulan depan."

Oh.

Gitu toh.

Yauda de.

"Loh? Kalo gitu kalian makan apa dong!?" Gue rada histeris pas tau itu. Jangan-jangan mereka makan rumput liar punya tetangga sebelah, Si Tukiyem? Dasar kambing-kambing absurd emang.

"...Harusnya sih lo tau.."

"Hah? Apaan?"

"...Indomie."

* * *

.

.

Pas awal-awal masuk kosan sini, sekitar setelah 5 hari, kita pernah makan Indomie berjamaah. Soalnya waktu itu Jin hyung masuk RS dan kita cuman bisa masak gituan. Sebenernya yang masakkin Yoongi hyung malah. Maap ye, kite-kite emang kagak bisa masak bhay.

"Gue udah eneg makan Indomie 3 hari berturut-turut dan sekarang gue mesti makan itu 6 hari full? Mending gue keliling komplek 10 puteran sambil joget balonku ada 5 versi remix." kata gue. "Emangnya ada lagu balonku ada 5 versi remix...?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ada, nanti gue remix sendiri."

"Si gblk."

Gue udah capek ngurusin kambing ngehe yang paling muda satu ini. Mending gue mandi ajalah. Gue otw ngambil Zwitsal Kids gue, Pepsodent, dan semacemnya.

Paansi, wangi sabun Zwitsal Kids kan enak.

Terus gue baru nyadar kalo ternyata isinya tinggal dikit. Gue langsung keinget sama kata-kata Yoongi hyung kalo butuh sesuatu boleh minta sama yang lain. Tapi tetep aja gue gaenak.. Oh gue tau!

"Chim, lo kemana?" tanya Hobie hyung yang lagi ngemil es Paddle Pop.

Jir gue juga mau :(

Gue ngebet yang rasa pisang terus kulitnya jeli gitu.

"Mandi, hyung."

"Oh gitu, kalo emang butuh sesuatu minta aja sama kita ya!"

Ngangguk bae' lah daripada kena ceramah, terus gue masuk ke kamar mandi. Lo tau gue apa yang gue lakuin? Gue isiin tuh sabun pake aer keran sampe penuh. Abis itu gue kocok.

Hemat bray.

* * *

.

.

"Gue ngebet gudeg buatannya Jin hyung..." keluh Taehyung. Gue lemparin duit gocengan ke dia. "Buat apaan? Gudeg mah segini mana cukup! Dan gue maunya gudeg buatan Jin hyung~!" rengeknya makin manja. Ini bocah (atau kambing?) maunya paansi. Gue sate juga lama-lama, terus ditambahin kuah sate Haji Sukur.

"Bukan, homo! Beli sono Indomie rasa gudeg!" seru gue sambil nyentil jidat si kampret ini.

"Mana ada Indomie rasa gudeg, pinter.."

"Makasih, gue emang pinter. Terus apaan? Mau internet kagak?"

"Mau dong! Yang 5 GB ya!"

"BUKAN, ONCOM! Internet tuh indomie telor kornet! Mau kagak? Nanti minta masakkin aja!"

Mata Taehyung langsung cring cring gaje gitu. Kea excited macem bocah yang baru dibeliin maenan kereta Thomas. "I, Indomie pake telor pake kornet?! Kok kedengerennya enak?!" Noh kan bener kea bocah banget. "Iye, makanan asli Busan loh." ((wat?¿)) Tiba-tiba Jungkook nongol ngomong, "Bener tuh. Enak loh hyung! Cobain deh!" Jir kesambet apaansi ni anak sering banget nongol tiba-tiba. Untung gue masih muda, gak gampang jantungan. "Ma, Mau! Malem ini makan itu aja yuk! Ayo bilangin Jin hyung!" Taehyung langsung ngacir keluar terus ngelapor kalo makan malem kali ini internet ke Jin hyung. Dan dari sini keliatannya Jin hyung ngangguk-ngangguk setuju doang. "...Internet ya, udah lama gak makan itu.."

...Tunggu...

...Omaygat.

"JANGAN WOI! GUE GAMAU BUANG-BUANG DUIT GUEEEE!"

Ups kelepasan.

Mati lo wahai Park Jimin.

Taehyung cengo.

Jin hyung kicep.

Namjoon hyung sama Yoongi hyung yang lagi maen uler tangga langsung berenti.

Hobie hyung yang masih ngemut es duren juga kesedek.

Justin Biber goyang cesarㅡ Lah.

Sisi matre gue keluar juga kan. Tamatlah riwayat lo, Jim.

Heningㅡ

"Iya juga ya, kornet sama telor kan lumayan mahal..." Taehyung tiba-tiba ngomong gitu.

GUE BARU INGET KALO DIA BLOON AAAHH UNTUNGLAAAHHHH! MAKASIH TUHAN!

"Dan sekarang uang kita lagi sekarat banget... Uhm, yaudah lah. Gajadi deh hyung." lanjutnya. Sebenernya kornet sama telor gaterlalu mahal tapi berhubungan dia gatau bagus deh.

* * *

.

.

"Gaseru ah! Masa lo yang menang mulu?!"

Gue lagi mantengin Yoongi hyung sama Namjoon hyung maen uler tangga dari jem 8 tadi. Dan sekarang udah jem 12 coba lo bayangin mereka maen ginian ampe 4 jem gegara stres mikirin duit. "..kalian gak bosen apa..?" tanya gue. Lagian bisa banget gitu tahan maen maenan bocah selama itu. "Ya abisnya, kalo maen hape nanti kena tambahan! Kan males!" protes Namjoon hyung. "Apalagi gue, lo kan tau gue orangnya mageran banget." timpal Yoongi hyung. "Pake paket sendiri lah.." kata gue. Namjoon hyung geleng-geleng kepalanya ogah. "Gamau, nanti kuotanya abis."

"Emang lo ngapain?"

"Nonton itu... Anu..."

"...Hah?"

"A, anuㅡ"

"Omaigat hyung jangan bilang lo nonton jav ya? Gue kasi tau Jin hyung mati lo."

"BUKAN WOI! ITUㅡ GUE STREAMING FILEM POYO POYO!"

...Poyo Poyo itu bukannya kartun tentang kucing bulet yang dipelihara sama Moe *piiip* si majikannya yang diisiin sama Mimori Suzuko ya...? ((maap author ngidol love live babay))

Gue sama Yoongi hyung nahan ngakak. ..Eh ini kedua kalinya gue ngeliat Yoongi hyung senyum gitu.. Kok..

Rasanya...

...Aneh...?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

sIAPA YANG GAK NGERASA ANEH KALO ORANG SEDINGIN ES TELER YANG ASLI DIBIKIN DARI SALJU GUNUNG EVEREST MACEM DIA SENYUM!?

Cuaca diluar panas banget. Ya emang udah jem 12 sih, wajarlah ya. Ngemeng-ngemeng gue laper banget ih. Gue males makan Indomie.. Cari makan apaan ye? Gue kepengen gudeg juga sih.. Tapi kan mesti kurangin makan diluar... Tahan aja deh..

* * *

.

.

Waw gue gapercaya gue bisa tahan sampe bedug magrib. Kagak, gue kagak lagi puasa. Tapi emang makan malem kita itu jem 6, so yea...

"...Indomie... Yah..." keluh Taehyung yang masih ngebet gudeg daritadi. Gue mah langsung sabet aja, laper coy :(

"Paansih, nikmatin aja keles." kata gue sambil ngunyah ganyelo. "cuman buat 5 hari gini kok." sambung gue, akhirnya kelar ngunyah. Padahal emang sih, gue juga ogah banget makan Indomie sering-sering. Taehyung cemberut gasuka. Di pikirannya cuman ada 'gue kepengen gudeg buatan Jin hyung!'. Gue mikir kalo ternyata Taehyung itu lebih manja daripada Jungkook...

"Gue udahan." Namjoon hyung langsung bangun dari kursinya. Terus dia mau nyuci piringnya. Jin hyung yang sadar pas dia lagi nyuci tiba-tiba tereak. "NAMJOON JANGAㅡ"

 **PRAK!**

...Ah.

Sial gue baru inget kerjaannya dia ngancurin barang.

Piringnya retak.

"...Kim Namjoon."

"...I, iya bu?"

"...Lo tau peraturan kos ini kan?"

Yha.

Barang yang rusak harus diganti.

"Du, duit gue cuman cepe.."

"PATUNGAN."

Great hyung, kita mesti ngeluarin uang lagi.

Anak lain langsung nyerbu Namjoon hyung. Ada yang nabok, jewer, nendang ala Bruce Lee, gelitikin, nampol, jitak, narik rambutnya. Sebenernya gue mau ikutan nabok juga tapi Namjoon hyung sering bantuin gue belajar sih.. Jadi gue urungin niat gue. Lagian duit gue masih nyisa 50 ribu kok...

...Ya

50 ribu...

...Kenapa gue kismin banget.

Oke ini parah. Gue gabisa ikut patungan karena duit gue beneran cuman dikit. Lo bayangin, lo mesti bertahan 6 hari dan uang lo cuman 50 ribu. Author aja sehari 50 ribu ludes. Kenapa sih Namjoon hyung mesti ngancurin tuh piring!? Kenapa hobinya Namjoon hyung mesti ngancurin barang!? Kenapa nama author ff ini mesti Lele Ngambang!? Kenapa sinetron Anak Jalanan gak kelar-kelar!?

Kenapa!?

KENAPAAAAA!?

"Hoi."

Kaget gue. Hampir aja kaki gue kejedot kaki meja. Gue nengok ke sumber suara, ternyata Yoongi hyung. "Apaan?" Yoongi hyung ngasih uang ke gue sekitar 20 ribuan.

Dih ga elit.

"...Hah?" serius gue bingung. Orang macem apaan yang tiba-tiba manggil 'hoi' terus ngasih duit. Yah kecuali Mang $uho sih. Dan pastinya lebih elit.

"Lo kere kan? Nih gue kasih duit."

..Apa? Hellaw plis ngaca dong. Siapa yang udah gak bayar kosan 6 bulan? Sendirinya gabisa bayar kosan udah sok-sok ngasih duit ke orang lain aje.

...Tapi kita gaboleh nolak pemberian orang lain kan? Lumayan lah dikasih duit sama orang.

Gue nerima uang itu. "Ma, makasih?"

"Lo pake duit itu buat patungan beli piring baru yang barusan diancurin. Gue gamau patungan soalnya, jadi atas nama lo aja ya."

...Defak?

Gue.. Beneran gangerti jalan pikiran si jangkung pucet ini.

Daripada guling melayang, mending nurut.

Setelah ngumpulin duit patungan. Jin hyungㅡ'ibu' kos yang cantik dan gak kalah matre sama gueㅡsenyam senyum terus bilang, "Sip. Besok gue beli piring cantik~" ...Dikira hadiah sabun colek Daia apa. Namjoon hyung yang udah stress banget pun balik ke kamarnya. Mau ngerjain tugas katanya.

Jadi orang pinter susah ya.

Gue nganggur, besok juga libur kok. Mending begadang nonton tv di ruang tengah. Siapa tau ada filem Pingu nongol gitu malem-malem. Baru jem 6 sih, ngebo dulu ajalah. Biar begadangnya lebih yahut.

* * *

.

.

Kampret.

Gue molor sampe tengah malem gini. Mana di sofa lagi, kagak elit banget dah. Pingunya udah mulai belom ya..

"Oh, Jimin?"

Anjrot jantungan gue, kirain maling. Kenapa hari ini banyak yang ngagetin gue sihㅡ

Owalah Namjoon hyung doang toh.

"Apaan?"

"Kagak, tumben lo belom tidur jem segini."

"Gue barusan ketiduran, sekarang mau begadang."

Namjoon hyung cuman nyaut, "ooh.."

"Lo sendiri ga tidur hyung?" tanya gue yang rada penasaran. Soalnya tadi kan dia lagi belajar. "Masih belajar, ini gue mau bikin kopi." ajegile. Rajin banget keanyaㅡ Yaudah lah, terserah dia juga sih.

Namjoon hyung otw ke dapur. Semoga aja dia ganyalain kompor. Kalo iya kosan ini bisa meledak. Lagian dia mau bikin kopi kan? Bukan mau masak toh. Gue liatin dari belakang, dan dia malah matung doang. Gak ngapa-ngapain. "..Ini orang kenapa sih.." gumam gue. Gue pun nyamperin dia. "Coy, kenape?"

"...Kopinya gaada..."

...Oke gue mesti kaㅡ

 ** _GREPㅡ_** ** _!_**

Bur.

Namjoon hyung narik lengan gue. "Wtf hyung, gue tau gue ganteng tapi gue ganyangka lo bakal naksir gue. Jin hyung lo apain? Lo mau punya dua cem-ceman? Pikirin perasaan Jin hyuㅡ"

"BUKAN, SUMPRET! GUE MAU MINTA LO NEMENIN GUE KE WARUNG BELI KOPI!"

Yah tuh kan disuruh nemenin.

Babay filem Pingu :'(

Akhirnya gue sama Namjoon hyung keluar kosan. Sekarang udah jem 12 malem dan gue disini masih mikir keras emang ada ya warung yang buka jem segini? Mboh lah, gue ngikut dia aja. Duh seriusan gue mau begadang tapi ujung-ujungnya gue disuruh nemenin ini orang ke warung. Emang sih, gue kalo jadi dia mungkin minta seseorang nemenin juga.

Nyampe juga di warungnya. Gue bingung kenapa masih ada yang buka aja dah..

Namjoon hyung langsung beli kopi sachetan mini. Yang panjang itu. 3 buah. Lumayanlah, cuman 1.500-an rupiah.

Lihatlah betapa kerenya kita.

Setelah kelar beli kopi, kita pun balik ke kosan. Di kosan, Namjoon hyung langsung ngibrit bikin kopinya. Gue ngintip dari belakangnya. Dan dia ngaduknya make plastik kemasan kopi yang tadi...

"Gue males nyuci sendoknya nanti." katanya.

Ok.

* * *

.

.

Sekarang hari sabtu. Gue baru bangun jem 1 siang gini. Gue yakin pasti sekarang tampang gue eksotis banget. Kea marmut abis kecebur di jamban.

Kemaren tanggal 25, berarti sekarang tanggal 26. Artinya gue mesti tahan makan Indomie 5 hari lagi. Untung skripsi gueㅡ Eh?

Kentut komodo, gue belom kerjain skripsi gue. Kemaren libur kuliah, tapi tetep aja mesti ngerjain skripsi. Siplah, gue kerjain skripsi dulu deh, sambil buang-buang waktu. Berhubungan Jin hyung masih ngegratisin wifinya sampe tanggal 31 nanti. Ngehehehe.

 ** _KRUYUUUKK~_**

...

Perut gue bunyi.

Jangan bilang cacing gue lagi ngadain orkestra.

Bangkelah. Gue butuh makanan buat nyumpel mereka biar diem. Oke sip ayo ke dapur.

Gue pun otw ke dapur dan nyari indomie buat dimakan. Tapi gaada.

Udah abis.

"...Perasaan kemaren masih nyisa 2 dah..." gumam gue. Dapur kita deket sama ruang tengah, dan di ruang tengah gue ngeliat ada Yoongi hyung sama Hobie hyung lagi nonton tv berjamaah. Dan.. Entah kenapa.. Mereka terlihat mencurigakan hmm...

"Woi, lo pade tau kagak ini Indomie ngacir kemana?"

Mereka langsung ngebeku gitu. Gabisa ngomong apa-apa. Tuh kan bener mereka pasti yang nyolong.

"..Gu, gue gatau. Lo tau ga?" tanya Yoongi sambil natep Hobie hyung ragu-ragu. Hobie hyung geleng-geleng kepalanya cepet. "Ka, kagak tuh!"

...Elah banyak alesan banget si. Keliatan banget keles kalo kalian yang nyolong. _"Gue sumpahin kolor lo dicolong lagi sama Jungkook."_ kata gue dalem gue keluar, mau mampir ke Indomaret bentar.

Kosan kita lumayan deket sama Indomaret. Jalan bentar juga udah nyampe. Gue masuk ke dalem dan langsung nyari makanan yang gampang dimasak. Tadinya mau beli Indomie sekerdus tapi apalah daya dompet gue yang kerempeng ini :( Isinya cuman selembar kertas warna biru. Akhirnya gue cuman beli beberapa pop mie.

Demi konser JKT48ㅡ Eh maksudnya demi kesehatan dompet gue. Setelah itu balik lagi ke kosan.

Di kosan, Namjoon hyung ngeliatin gue abis pulang dari Indomaret. "..Nape lo hyung?" tanya gue.

"Itu Pop mie?"

"Bukan, super bubur. You don't say, hyung!"

Namjoon hyung ngangguk-ngangguk pelan. Entahlah, dia kenapa sih...

Setelah gue cocolin tuh pop mie ke cacing-cacing gue, gue beranjak ke kamar mau ngelanjutin skripsi. Miris banget, lagi kere ditambah banyak tugas dari dosen. Kagak banyak sih, cuman gue yakin ini pasti nanti bakal disuruh revisi ulang.

Pasti.

* * *

.

.

Kita berhasil ngelewatin 6 hari tanpa ngabisin duit. Sejak hari itu kita makan nasi kecap terus. Setelah itu kita semua dapet uang bulanan lagi. Kita bisa makan makanan buatan Jin hyung lagi. Tapi ada satu hal yang gue khawatirin.. Yoongi hyung. Sekarang udah bulan April, berarti dia belom bayar 7 bulan. Meskipun gitu, Jin hyung biasa-biasa aja. Dia gak nagih ato apa-apa ke dia.

Sebenernya... Yoongi hyung itu.. kenapa?

.

.

YIHAAAWW! Gue balik~ Gila gue capek banget, disuruh hiking gilaaa. Tapi kadang ada free time sih jadi gue isiin waktu luang gue nulis chapter ini~ Yak chapter selanjutnya mungkin ada hint Yoonmin uhuks berbahagialah kalian semua. Like usual, gue mau jawab review kalian! Ce ki dot~!

 **GithaCallie:** wkwk masih absurd loh kos-kosannya

 **kakaokuki:** kamu baca chapter 1 ya.. Sebenernya jk yang baper..

 **amiracarlin2:** kejadian demam k drama itu tuh pasti ada deh di sekitar kita. Sepupu gue yang anti korea aja tiba-tiba demen nonton k drama.. ini udah update tengkyu~

 **Kaizen Katsumoto:** APAANㅡ AUTHOR MACEM GUE GABISA PUNYA FANS. gue lebih jahat deh keanya. Gue ngikutin ff lo yang.. Apa sih itu ada yang tentang ortu Jin nentang Jin gitulah gue demen banget tapi gue males nulis review, dan.. Gue favoritin gak ya? Gue lupaㅡ Nanti kalo sempet gue review deh uvu makasih ya! Untung deh gue bener, seinget gue chimchim itu emang penakut setelah jeyop o)-)

 **Minseokbun:** TUH KAN BANYAK YANG GITU JUGA! AAHH MAKASIH YA ATAS REKOMENDASINYAAA! Ngebantu banget loh ugh /v/ ..Tapi entah kenapa setelah gue baca itu, gue ngerasa kalo ff gue bahasanya rada ngikutin.. Padahal sebenernya enggak.. Makasih ya! Perubahan cuaca disana ekstrim banget gile

 **rendiepedi07:** ..Kan gue udah bilang disini Jimin ga dipair sama siapa2..

 **conversehigh:** Ah iya lagi UN yaㅡ Fighting ya! Semoga ff gue bisa menghibur dirimu yang galau?¿

 **yoongiena:** iNI APAAN WOI USERNAMENYA KOK AMBIGU, iye nanti gue kasih deh hintsnya dikit

 **Shintarani Zhang:** hidup gue banyak drama coy. Lelah.

Yak, segitu dulu~ Terima kasih atas favorite, follows, review, dan dukungan kalian semua! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~! ^q^)9

-Lele Ngambang, 12 April 2016


	6. Chapter 6

**Kos-kosan Bangtan**

 **main cast:**

Min Yoongi ((untuk chapter ini))

 **rating:**

T

 **disclaimer:**

BTS punya Big Hit dan para orang tuanya.

 **WARNING !**

Meskipun chapter ini tentang Yoonmin, tapi ada Yoonseoknya dikit. Btw ini lama2 kenapa ffnya jadi romance gini yah gue sendiri pun gangerti

* * *

.

.

 **Chapter 6: Rahasia Seorang Min Yoongi**

Pertanyaan gue cuman satu.

Kenapa anak presdir nan ganteng macem gue...

Bisa ada di tempat kumuh kea gini?

Nama gue Min Yoongi, anak hasil produksi sepasang suami istri yang punya pabrik terkenal.

Gue udah ada di kosan ini sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Atau lebih tepatnya, sejak pertama kali berdiri.

"Yoongi sayang, sudah saatnya untukmu pergi keluar."

"Mager mak. Mau goleran di kasur aja."

Waktu itu, kedua orang tua gue nyuruh gue ngerantau. Emak gue mau gue jadi mandiri, karena itulah gue disuruh kuliah di luar. Emak gue nawar kuliah di luar negeri. Tapi gue terlalu males, makanya gue milih Seoul. Gue kira orang tua gue bakal beliin gue rumah disana tapi ternyata gue malah dikirim ke bangunan reyot ini.

Pas nyampe disana, gue ngeliat laki-laki berbahu lebar. Dia lagi masang papan 'Kos-Kosan Bangtan'. Entahlah apa itu artinya Bangtan. Yang jelas nama kosannya ga sebagus bangunannya.

Mak gue bilang kalo ini kosan kenalannya dia. Kim Seokjin, sering dipanggil Jin, adalah keponakan temen deketnya, karena itulah gue bisa sampe ada disini.

Dari awal, gue emang gak tertarik sama dia sedikitpun. Sampe suatu hari entah gue kesambet apaan..

Gue jatuh cinta.

Sama Kim Seokjin.

Emang gak bisa dipercaya, tapi dia baik banget. Apakah salah kalo lo jatuh cinta sama 'ibu kos' lo sendiri?

Beberapa hari kemudian, ada penghuni baru yang bernama Kim Namjoon. Di sekolahnya dulu, Jin itu sunbaenya dia. Entah kenapa.. Gue gasuka ngeliatinnya. Meskipun hubungan mereka itu cuman sekedar dongsaeng dan sunbaenya, tapi tetep aja. Terus, marganya sama pula! Mereka keliatan makin akrab di mata gue.

Dan gue pun sadar, kalo gue ternyata cemburu.

Ini.. Bukan gue.

Gue biasanya gak gini.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup gue, gue ngunci diri di kamar untuk 1 hari penuh.

Menangis.

* * *

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, gue putusin untuk jalanin idup gue kea biasanya lagi. Gue ke kampus kea biasa. Molor kea biasa.

"Ya! Yoongi sshi! Perhatikan pelajarannya!"

Dan dilemparin penghapus papan tulis kea biasa.

"Pfftt!"

..Siapa noh yang ketawa? Belum tau rasanya dibejeg ya?

"Ah! Maap! Gue gak bermaksudㅡ Yoongi sshi ternyata menarik ya!" seru cowok yang lagi duduk di sebelah gue ini. Dia senyum lebar banget. Gue cuman nyuekkin dia.

"Nama gue Jung Hoseok! Lo boleh panggil gue Hoseokkie~!"

Ah, Jung Hoseok.. Murid pindahan dari kelas sebelah. Entah apa alesannya dia sampe bisa pindah kesini.

"Min Yoongi, salam kenal. Terserah lo mau manggil gue apa."

Hoseokkie nyengir. "Kalo gitu boleh gue panggil 'matahariku'?"

Ow, damn boi. Gue ketawa kecil. "Terserah lu lah wkwk" Hoseok adalah temen pertama gue disini. Sejak itu kita jadi temen akrab.

Dengan adanya Hoseok, gue berpikir gue bakal bisa ga mikirin Jin hyung.

Ternyata enggak.

Balik-balik dari kampus, gue ngeliat di balik pintu kosan, Namjoon nyium Jin hyung.

Mereka jadian.

Di depan mata gue.

Hari itu gue gak pulang ke kos. Gue nginep di rumah Hoseok untuk semaleman. Gue ngejelasin tentang ini ke dia dan dia meluk gue. Nepuk-nepuk kepala gue. "Yoongi hyung, lebih baik lo move on." katanya.

Ya.

Gue mesti move on.

Gue gak bisa gini terus.

Di dunia ini banyak orang lain yang masih jomblo. Macem lo pada. Gue berharap, semoga ada seseorang yang bisa narik perhatian gue selain Jin hyung.

"Kalo gitu hyung, gue ikut tinggal ke kosan lo! Gue bakal ngelindungin elo! Percayalah!"

Gue agak kaget denger itu. Soalnya mendadak banget. Tapi baguslah, gue bisa punya temen curhat di kosan.

* * *

.

.

Ortu gue meninggal.

Pabrik mereka diambil alih sama abang gue untuk sementara.

Omnya Jin hyung, dengan kata lain temen ortu gue ngabarin itu via telepon. Gue pun diadopsi sama sepupu bapak gue. Mereka benci banget sama keluarga gue karena kita 'sombong' katanya. Ugh, gue heran. Padahal di luar sana banyak tong sampah tapi kenapa masih ada sampah-sampah yang bertebaran disini ya?

Orang-orang kea gitu harusnya menghilang dari muka bumi ini. Bukan orang-orang baik macem ortu gue.

Karena mereka benci keluarga gue, mereka ngasih uang seuprit. Cuman 300.000 rupiah per bulan. Mau gak mau gue diem-diem harus kerja sambilan. Ya, selama ini kalian ngeliat gue sebagai orang yang mageran banget. Emang bener sih, cuman gue tetep ikut kerja sambilan malem-malem biar pada gatau.

Hoseokkie dan Namjoon udah molor dengan jeleknya. Ini saatnya gue beraksi. Pas gue keluar dari kamar, ternyata ada Jin hyung yang masih bangun buat ngurusin materinya. Ah iya, meskipun dia ngurus kosan ini, dia tetep anak kuliahan juga. "Lo mau kemana Yoon?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Otomatis gue kaget, "Eh.. Itu hyung..."

"...Yoon gue turut berduka ya."

Sial, ini bukan saatnya ngomongin itu! Gue bisa telat kerja sambilan nih!

"Makasih yah hyung. Udah yaㅡ"

"Jawab gue. Lo mau kemana?"

Gue diem. Ini pertama kalinya Jin hyung jadi dingin gitu.

Ah, hancurlah semua. Rahasia gue pun bocor. Gue merasa ga enak karena gue ngasih tau dari masalah keluarga gue dan keluarga sepupu bapak gue sampe gue keluar malem-malem buat kerja sambilan. Soalnya Jin hyung itu orang yang gampang khawatiran sama orang lain. Karena kekhawatirannya itu, kadang bisa nyebabin dia stress.

Setelah ngasih tau kalo gue kerja sambilan, gue langsung tancep ke minimarket tempat gue kerja. Malem itu dingin, angin kenceng nerpa tulang rusuk gue.

Gue pengen kabur dari sini rasanya.

* * *

.

.

"Gak apa kok, lo bisa bayar nanti."

Gue miringin kepala gue bingung, "Tapi hyung, Ini udah bulan kedelapan loh? Udah waktunya gue bayar kosan kan?" Jin hyung ketawa kecil, ketawanya macem suara jendela yang lagi dibersihin pake lap kaca. "Lo ini bego ato gimana sih? Udah jelas gue mesti bantuin temen gue yang kesusahan kan? Karena itu gue kasih lo kelonggaran buat bayar kosan ini!"

Temen. Dia bilang gue temen. Oke itu jleb, tapi bodo amat gue udah gak naksir dia lagi kok.

"Yoongi ya~ Udah gue bilang, gak apa kok! Mending lo tabung dulu sono! Oh iya, ini khusus buat lo doang, harga bayarannya gue turunin neh!" seru Jin hyung sambil nampol pundak gue keras. Gue.. Gatau harus ngomong apa saking terharunya. Tanpa sadar air mata gue nongol dengan sendirinya.

"Terima kasih hyung. Aku berhutang padamu."

* * *

.

.

Seiring waktu berjalan, penghuni kosan disini nambah. 1 Tahun yang lalu Taehyung dateng kesini juga karena alesan yang sama kea gue dan Namjoon, ngerantau. Lalu 5 bulan yang lalu Jungkook dateng karena kabur dari rumahnya. Entah kenapa... Gue seneng. Dari gue yang tinggal disini sendiri sekarang udah nambah 4 orang. Rasanya... Heboh?

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, gue lagi nemenin belanja Jin hyung ke pasar. Waktu lagi di pasar gue iseng-iseng mikir, apa jadinya kalo ada penghuni baru yang bisa narik perhatian gue? Gue gatau juga. Soalnya iseng mikir doang. Lagipula juga mana ada kan tiba-tiba dia dateng gitu...

"Ah gue lupa bilang, hari ini bakal ada penghuni baru loh, dia udah daftar dari beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kalo gasalah namanya Park Jimin." ucap Jin hyung mendadak. Otomatis gue kaget lah. Padahal 2 detik yang lalu gue mikir kalo bakal ada penghuni baru terus tiba-tiba Jin hyung ngomong gitu. Yah, diem-diem gue seneng, gue senyum tipis.

"Jin hyung, Penghuni barunya udah dateng tuh!"

Suara Taehyung ngeganggu saraf telinga gue. Tadi abis balik dari pasar gue langsung nyelonong ke kamar, gak ngeliat orang barunya. Gue seneng tapi gue gaterlalu penasaran sama mukanya jadi.. Yaudah gue langsung ngehempasin diri ke kasur tercinta. Setelah mereka bincang-bincang apalah gue gadenger, suaranya gak kedengeran. Hoseok pun dateng dia langsung tereak, "GUE BALIK!" dan gue denger keanya dia diomelin Jin hyung. Beberapa menit setelah itu mereka jadi berisik banget, padahal gue mau ngebo jadi gabisa kan. Makanya gue langsung keluar kamar. "Woi berisik banget sih, gue daritadi mau tidur gabisa-bisa nih." Kata gue ketus.

 ** _DHEGㅡ_**

Sesosok laki-laki mungil berambut oranye itu ngadep ke gue ketakutan. Jantung gue berdetak makin cepet. Lebih cepet daripada pas gue nemu maenan kumamon di tengah jalan.

"Yoongi! Ini penghuni baru kita, kenalan gih!" pinta Jin hyung. Gue gatau mesti berbuat apa karena dia manis banget. Karena itulah gue jawab, "Kalo gamau gimana" dengan juteknya. Alhasil Jin hyung langsung ngancem gue buat bayar kosan. Ah pas banget. Dengan gitu gue bisa pura-pura terpaksa nge-aegyo didepannya deh.

"Halo, nama gue Min Yoongi! Umur gue 20 tahun. Salam kenal, semoga kita bisa akrab untuk kedepannya~!"

Keanya... Gue udah nemuin pengganti Jin hyung..

.

.

.

Gue gak abis mikir kenapa ff ini lama2 jadi ff romance. Padahal di chapter sebelumnya gue udah janji gabakal pairin Jimin sama siapa-siapa ugh tapi karena banyak yang ngeship yoonmin.. Yaudah deh sebagai author gue cuman bisa nurut kemauan readers. Oke tapi tolong kecamkan ini ya, gue sukanya TOP! YOONGI oke? Tolong jangan maksa gue bikin Yoongi jadi bottom karena gue gak suka. Plis. Oke ayo, gue mau jawab review2 kalian, cekidot!

 **GithaCallie:** namanya bukan Yoongi kalo hatinya diem-diem gak baik ;) ini udah update thank you for waiting!

 **yoongiena:** mereka gamakan indomie untuk 5 hari selanjutnya loh? Kan udah diabisin sama si duo yoonseok wkwk jadinya malah makan nasi kecap

 **conversehigh:** AWKAWKAWKAK abisan kan gue gaterlalu ship yoonmin jadinya cuman dikit hintnya ww btw makasih udah demen ff ini aduh /v\ ih kamu jahat ya gue kan perlu kasih sayang juga /melompat ke pangkuan Namjoon dan Tae/ /DIUSIR/

 **Dessy574:** aKHIRNYA ADA YANG DEMEN TOP YOONGI IYA KAN TATAPAN YOONGI ITU GALAK BANGET COCOK BUAT JADI SEME HHHH MARRY ME PLS /heh

 **Kaizen Katsumoto:** udah kok udah gue ripiuw, Mba Kaizen saranghae umumu :* /jijik/ Nih udah gue lanjutin, semoga seneng sama yoonminnya meskipun cuman dari satu pihak... Ha Ha Ha /kabur

Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang mendukung ff ini! Gue sayang banget sama kalian eheh /v/ Sampe ketemu di chapter selanjutnya! ^q^)9

-Lele Ngambang, 17 April 2016


	7. Chapter 7

"...Mau tahu bulat..."

.

.

.

.

 **Kos-kosan Bangtan**

 **main cast:**

Park Jimin

 **rating:**

T

 **disclaimer:**

BTS punya Big Hit dan para orang tuanya.

 **WARNING !**

Seperti biasa, udah pasti ooc, gaje, penyebutan merk yang banyak dan gaje.

.

.

 **[EDITED]**

 **Chapter 7: Demam**

"HUAAATTSSYUH!"

"Buset itu bersin ato gempa!?"

Baru juga pagi-pagi ini bocah udah ngajak ribut ae. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Tae Si Alien Absurd. Jin hyung keliatan banget lagi nahan ngakaknya, list nabok orang gue makin banyak dah. Sabar, sabar Jim. Orang sabar disayang Tuhan.

"Ya bersin lah kunyuk! Lama-lama gue kirim juga lo ke Planet Mars!" Bales gue. "Tapi kok tumben ya.. Biasanya gue jarang berㅡ HUATSYUH!" Ah sial gue bersin lagi deh... Kampret ingusnya pake nongol pula.

"Nih hyung, tisu." Kata Jungkook sambil nyerahin box tisu. "Duh makasih ya Kook, lo emang golden maknae kita~" Gue pun ngambil box tisu yang dikasih Jungkook tadi. Di sisi lain ada Tae natep gue tajem. E iya gue baru inget mereka pacaran.

"Btw hari ini giliran siapa yang belanja?" Tanya Hobie hyung tiba-tiba.

"Iya nih, gue laper!" Timpal Namjoon hyung.

"Lo mah kapan ga lapernya, dasar monster." Celetuk Jin hyung.

"Monster dimana hayooo" Kata Namjoon hyung sambil masang tampang macem lenny face. Kenapa ortu gue ((pengennya :( )) mesti sejijay ini sih. Elah Si Mamih malah pake salting-an segala lagi. Udah sono ke kamar lo dua syuh syuh.

"EHEM! HARI INI GILIRAN SIAPA YANG BELANJA?" Tanya Hobie hyung pake suara keras. Mpos lo dua, mesra-mesraan mulu sih. "A, ah! Iya ya! Hari ini.. Kalo gasalah.." Jin hyung buru-buru buka catetannya.

"Jimin sama Yoongi!"

Yoongi hyung yang lagi minum tiba-tiba muncrat. Dih ganteng-ganteng muncrat gabanget deh.

"Hah? Gue? Gasalah tuh hyung?" Tanya Yoongi hyung sambil bersiin mulutnya.

Jin hyung ngangguk, "Hmm!" Yoongi hyung keliatannya males banget.. "Mih, keanya Yoongi hyung lagi mager noh, biar gue aja yang beliin sendiri." Kata gue. "Eh? Yaudah. Nih uang belanjanya, terus list bahan-bahan yang mesti dibeli, belinya di warung Mbok Sari ya! Biar murah!" Jelas Jin hyung sambil nyerahin uang sama catetan bahan-bahannya.

"Siplah mih, serahin aja keㅡ BHUAAAHTSYUH!" Elah bersinnya muncul di saat yang gatepat dah.

"Uwah! Gaboleh, gaboleh! Mesti ada yang nemenin! Yoongi cepet temenin!" Seru Jin hyung kalang-kabut. Yoongi hyung ngorek kupingnya males.

"Gue mager hyung..."

"Min Yoongi."

"Oke oke, ayo kita berangkat Jimin~!"

Akhirnya kita berdua otw ke warungnya Mbok Sari. Gue nyuri-nyuri pandang ke Yoongi hyung. Abisan gue kan jadi gaenak sama dia.. Katanya dia lagi mager tapi tetep dipaksa Jin hyung buat nemenin gue. Aaahh.. Gue emang payah. "Hyung, maaf.." Setelah gue ngomong itu, Yoongi hyung ngeliatin gue.

"Lo kesambet apaan ampe minta maaf ke gue?"

...Si kupret.

"Tadi kan lo lagi mager, terpaksa mesti nemenin gue kan jadinya..." Kata gue takut-takut. Yoongi hyung ketawa kecil. "Paan si lo, gue emang setiap hari mager kok. Saking magernya, gue males banget nolak permintaan Jin hyung. Kalo ditolak juga makin ribet, taulah emak-emak rempong." Katanya. Untunglah dia gak marah.. Kalo marah bisa disuruh pindah kosan gue sama dia. Btw dia berani banget ngatain mamih gue.

"Uwah, panas banget hari ini..." Keluh gue sambil ngelap keringet. "Lo mau jajan es gak? gue traktir deh." Tawar Yoongi hyung.

Bujug.

Tumben-tumbennya dia nawarin gue? Biasanya pelitnya minta ampun. Hari ini dia kesambet apaansi bingung gue.

"Hah, gak ahㅡ Ngerepotin!"

"Gaada penolakan, oke brb ke minimarket dolo babay"

...

Naon atuh.

Gasampe 5 menit udah balik tuh cowok putih. Dia beliin gue es krim paddle pop.

YANG JELI PISANG.

"AAAAAAH YA AMPUN HYUNG KOK LO TAU GUE NGIDEM ES INI DARI JAMAN KAPAN ASTAGA ASDSGAG" Seru gue ganyelo, terus nyamber es itu dari tangannya. Yoongi ngadekkin (bahasa macem apa ini?) bahunya keatas, "Entahlah? Feeling aja?" Oh gitu. Yaudah deh, kita lanjutin perjalanan kita ke warungnya Mbok Sari.

"...Ke Warung Mbok Sari ini sebenernya gajauh..." Yoongi hyung ngemulai pembicaraan. "Cuman malesinnya... Warungnya itu di deket rumah yang punya anjing galak..."

Hening.

"Yaelah hyung, anjing doang.. Tenanglah dia pasti dirantai kanㅡ"

"Iya dirantai.. TAPI DILUAR! DIRANTAINYA DI LUAR GERBANG! MAUNYA OPO TOH!?" Yha, aksen jowonya keluar dah. Yoongi hyung goncang-goncangin badan gue. Ew ga muhrim. Gue ngedorong pelan Yoongi hyung, "Selaw bang, biar gue tanganin." Kata gue sambil pose sailor moon. "...Kok gue malah gabisa percaya sama lu ya..." Bales Yoongi hyung ngesweatdrop. Gue nyengir watados doang.

Dan sampailah kita di tempat yang Yoongi hyung maksud tadi. Anjir anjingnya serem, jenis French Bulldog. Mpos lo Jim, gaya doang dih jijay. Gue langsung sembunyi ke belakang Yoongi hyung.

"HYUNG GUE GABISA ANJIR SEREM ANJING BULLDOG YASSALAM KENAPA LO KAGAK BILANG!? GUE KIRA CIHUAHUA GITU!" Seru gue sambil nabok-nabok pipi Yoongi hyung.

"DIMANA-MANA ANJING PENJAGA RUMAH ITU KALO GAK DOBERMAN YA BULLDOG!" Yoongi hyung ngejambak rambut gue. Alhasil kita dua malah berantem. Anjing penjaga itu tiba-tiba bangun dan ngegonggongin kita.

"GUK GUK!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Jerit gue. Yoongi hyung langsung narik lengan gue dan nerobosin anjingnya. Terus gue cengo. "Lain kali aja ya, Bulldoggie!" Seru Yoongi hyung sambil meletin lidahnya. Ngakak anjir, dan gue ketawa kecil.

Akhirnya nyampe juga di Warung Mbok Sari, ke warung doang perjuangannya minta ampun pantesan pada ogah kesini. Mbok Sari nongol dari dalem, "Eh ada Mas Yoongi, tumben? Mau beli apa?" Sapanya. Jir dia segitu magernya ya, sampe-sampe dibilang tumben. "Jim, listnya sini." Kata dia. Gue pun nyerahin list yang tadi dikasih Jin hyung.

"Hm... Telor ayam, kecap manis, bawang putih, wortel, tomat, buset emang disini jual sayuran juga? Baru tau gua."

"Iya dong, disini kan lengkap~"

Yoongi hyung ngehela nafas pasrah. Setelah itu kita pun balik ke kosan, untungnya ada jalan lain biar bisa balik ke kosan, kita gaperlu ngos-ngosan lagi deh gegara anjing galak itu.

"Mas Yoongi! Sini bentar deh!" Panggil Mbok Sari. Yoongi hyung nengok, "Ngape?" Mbok Sari senyam-senyum.

"Nih, Frutang gretongan buat kalian bedua, kalian keliatan lucu sih~"

E BUJUG MAU NANGOS GUE

"Ma, maksud Mbok apaㅡ" Kata Yoongi hyung gelagapan, duh pasti dia juga gamau dibilangin gitu.

"Kalian bedua bantet sih, makanya keliatan lucu~"

Seandainya aja Mbok Sari bukan cewek, udah gue ancurin itu muka cengar-cengirnye.

* * *

.

.

"38 derajat celcius..."

Jin hyung daritadi khawatir banget sama keadaan gue, "Aduh Jim.. Jangan sampe sakit lah.. Kalo lu sakit kan jadinya gue yang repot.. Lagian tadi Si Yoongi ngapain sih!? Harusnya kan dia ngejagain elu!" Protes Jin hyung sambil ngompresin gue.

"Mih.. Jangan gitu dong.. Dia tadi yang bantuin Chim ngelewatin anjing galak deket warung.. UHUK!"

Jin hyung natep gue bentar, "..Anjing galak..? OH IYA! Kenapa gue baru inget di deket sana ada anjing galak!? Tau gitu kan gue bisa gantiin sama Hoseok kan, aaahh dasar Seokjin ogeb!" Kata Jin hyung sambil mukul-mukulin kepalanya.

"Mih, jangaaann!" Gue langsung nahan tangannya biar dia ga nabokin kepalanya sendiri lagi. Jin hyung pun berenti.

"Jim, jujur, tadi Yoongi ngapain?" Tanya Jin hyung. Gue mikir-mikir bentar. "Ah, dia ntraktir Chim es krim!"

Jin hyung langsung noyor kepala gue. "Geblek, makanya lo sakit! Lo bersin-bersin tetep makan es krim, terus tadi lari-larian pas digonggongin anjing! Baju lo basah jadinya masuk angin kan!" Jelas Jin hyung.

"Yaudah, gue keluar ya, kalo mau ambil obat, di deket dapur ada kotak P3K. Kalo butuh yang lain, panggil aja gue, ok?" Tambahnya.

"...Chim mau mamih disamping Chim..."

Jin hyung langsung nengok ke gue, padahal dia udah di daun pintu kamar gue. Dia ngehampirin gue terus ngebelai rambut gue lembut, "Jim.. Mamih banyak kerjaan juga, sebagai anak yang baik, Jimin mau kan nurutin mamih?" Tanya Jin hyung sambil senyum yang bikin ngademin hati. Gue ngangguk pelan.

"...Maaf ya Jim..." Ujar Jin hyung, terus dia nyium kening gue. "Oke deh, nah sekarang istirahat dulu ya?" Jin hyung nyelimutin gue.

Gue ngangguk lagi, "Ne, eomma."

Hah tunggu.

Dia barusan nyium kening gue?

ANJIRLAH JIN HYUNG EMANG AURANYA MAMIH BANGET YASTAGAAAA, ah gue harap papih ga liat kejadian tadi, pasti nanti dia ngamok. Kan bisa berabe jadinye ;(

 ** _BRAK!ㅡ_**

Wanjrot, itu suara apaan? Eh, gue denger suara bisik-bisik, coba gue nguping bentar.

"Kamu ngapain tadi ke Jimin?"

ANJING SUARANYA PAPIH MATI KAN LO JIM

"Di, dia kan udah gue anggep kea anak gue! Apa salahnya?!" Ini suara Jin hyung.

"Hm.. Gitu?"

"Na, Namjoon jangan disini! Jimin mau tidur... WHAㅡ!?"

Dan seterusnya itu pasangan mesra-mesraan di depan kamar gue, tai lah gue jadi gabisa tidur kampret. Kalo gue gak lagi demam gue pasti sekarang lagi ngintipin mereka nganu, jarang-jarang ngeliat otp nganu langsung sob. Terpaksa gue kudu keluar kamar. "MESRA-MESRAAN JANGAN DI DEPAN KAMAR GUE NGAPA! ORANG LAGI MAU TIDUR JUGA!" Teriak gue.

"TUH KAN DIBILANGIN APA!? BANDEL BANGET SIH LU! GUE KURANGIN MAKAN MALEM LU!" Jin hyung langsung ngegetokin Namjoon hyung. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun pergi. Setelah itu gue balik lagi ke kamar.

"Uh... Sakit di kos-kosan itu ga enak..." Ujar gue pelan. Napas gue ngos-ngosan. Dulu di rumah gue kalo lagi sakit diurusin sama nyokap gue.. (yang beneran) Absen sekolah pun ga masalah, tapi kalo absen kuliah ketinggalan satu materi udah kelar idup gue.

Ah... Tapi gue disini... Emang buat dilatih jadi mandiri kan?

"Uhuk uhuk! Ih... Apaan sih... Cari vicks formula deh..." Gue bangun dari kasur gue dan jalan ke dapur nyari kotak P3K. Untung banget ada vicks formula disana, tanpa basa-basi gue langsung neguk tuh cairan. "...Mamih..." Ucap gue sambil nundukkin kepala.

* * *

.

.

Entah gimana caranya, pas gue ngebuka mata, tiba-tiba aja gue lagi di kamar gue. Gue juga bingung tadi apa yang barusan kejadian.

Gue baru nyadar ternyata ada yang megang tangan gue daritadi, gue ngelirik ke arah kiri, dan disitu ada Yoongi hyung yang lagi tidur.

Jantung gue macem lagi dugem pas ngeliatin Yoongi hyung yang terlelap kea gitu. Gatau, manis aja gitu? Kea bidadari yang jatuh dari surgaㅡ Bukan lagunya coboy junior ya;(

Tiba-tiba Jin hyung muncul sambil bawa makanan. "Yoongi orang pertama yang ngeliat lo pingsan di dapur, terus dia langsung ngebawa lo ke kamar dan yha.. Pokoknya lo mesti berterima kasih sama Yoongi." Kata Jin hyung sambil naro nampan makanannya. Terus ada keheningan bentar.

"Maaf Jim... Gue.. Gak pantes dianggep mamih sama lo.." Isak Jin hyung. Ngeliat air mata ngalir di pipinya, rasanya sakit banget. "Gue payah.. Gue bego... Gueㅡ"

"Stop hyung."

Gue meluk Jin hyung, terus nepuk-nepukkin punggungnya.

"Hyung gak bego kok, hyung selalu perhatian sama gue, dan gue sayang banget sama hyung yang kea gini. Karena itu plis, stop ngomongin kekurangan diri sendiri. Semua orang punya kekurangan kok. Hyung selalu gue anggep sebagai mamih gue, makanya gue sering manggil hyung 'mamih' kan?"

Jin hyung ngangguk pelan doang. "Gue sayaaaaaang banget sama hyung, serius! Meskipun hyung selalu ngomongin kekurangan diri sendiri, menurut gue hyung itu udah perfect pake banget. Bisa masak, bisa bersih-bersih, bisa ngurusin pekerjaan rumah tangga lainnya, itu keren! Makanya hyung jangan mikir kalo hyung itu banyak kekurangannya, enggak kok tenang aja!"

Makin lama makin banyak air mata yang ngalir di pipinya, pundak gue sampe bisa ngerasa basah. Gue sebenernya gak suka ngeliatin mamih gue nangis gini, tapi yah.. Kalo buat ngelepasin stress nggak apa toh.

Terus Yoongi hyung kebangun, ngucek-ngucek matanya. Dia senyum doang ngeliatin kita berdua pelukan, macem ibu sama anaknya.

Jin hyung ngapus air matanya, "Nah Jimin, makan ya? Nih udah gue bikinin bubur." Katanya. "Iya mih." Bales gue.

"Kalo gitu, gue balik ngurus kosan ya. Istirahat yang cukup! Yoongi, jagain tuh anak!" Setelah ngomong gitu, mamih pun keluar dari kamar gue. Dan sekarang disini cuman ada gue sama Yoongi hyung, which means... Ini agak awkward...?

Gue ngehela nafas gue. Yoongi hyung yang nyadar langsung nanya, "Ngapa lu?"

"Eh... Enggak, gak nafsu aja makan bubur..."

"Terus lu maunya apaan?"

"...Mau tahu bulat..."

Yoongi hyung ngejitak gue. "Elu ini, gue udah disuruh ngejagain lu sama Jin hyung..." Omel Yoongi hyung. "..Terpaksa deh gue mesti ngelakuin ini..." Lanjutnya.

Hah dia mau ngapain woi

Yoongi hyung ngambil mangkok yang isinya bubur itu, terus dia nyendokin buburnya.

"Pesawat siap meluncur~ Ngeeeengg~"

YA ALLAH YA ROBBI

Gue cuman nganga ngeliatin Yoongi hyung yang tiba-tiba jadi lembut gitu. "Ngapa lu? Gaperna liat gue kea gini? Maklum lah, gue kan kerja sampingan jadi baby sitter." Kata Yoongi hyung tiba-tiba. Gue sih nahan ngakak doang ngeliatin nih cecungut satu berubah sifat. Dari galak jadi lembut, nangis ah.

"Lu gamau ngecewain emak lu kan? Makanya cepet abisin nih bubur." Tutur Yoongi hyung kzl. Iya sih.. Gue gamau ngecewain Jin hyung...

Cuman gue beneran ga nafsu makan bubur coy. Pengennya tahu bulat:(

"Gue maunya tahu bulat..."

"TAHU BULAT ITU BANYAK MECINNYA! LO LAGI SAKIT PE'A!"

APAH!?

DISKRIMINASI TAHU BULAT!

GUE BANTAI JUGA CECUNGUT SATU INI ASDGSJDHAKSFHJ APA-APAAN TAHU BULAT DIPERLAKUIN KEA GINI!?

Tapi yah, kadang realita beda jauh sama ekspetasi.

Gue tadinya mau teriak tapi baru inget gue batuk berdahak, jadinya gabisa ngamok deh. Dan plus, tatepan mata Yoongi hyung serem banget, gue masih sayang nyawa guys:(

Terpaksa gue mesti makan buburnya. Eh tapi ini buatannya Jin hyung sih, jadinya ena.

* * *

.

.

"HUAAAATSYUH!"

Gue kebangun gegara ada yang bersin. Bersinnya cetar membahana coy. Ternyata itu dari Yoongi hyung yang dari kemaren ngurusin gue. Dia masih tidur btw.

 _"...Dia... Sampe tidur disini?"_ Batin gue. Terus gue ketawa kecil. Ternyata dia gak galak-galak banget, buktinya aja dia ngurusin gue sampe gini.

Eh tunggu- Jangan bilang...

"Wah parah ini, suhu lo sampe 39 derajat Yoon." Kata Jin hyung sambil nunjukkin termometernya. Gue disini merasa bersalah banget serius..

"Yoongi, meskipun gue minta lo jagain Jimin, lo juga mesti tetep ngerawat lo sendiri! Jangan gak makan seharian!" Omel Jin hyung. Yoongi hyung cuman ngacangin Jin hyung. Terus Jin hyung pun ke dapur buat masakkin bubur.

"Hyung.. Maaf.. Padahal lo kan gaperlu maksain diri sendiri..." Keluh gue. Tapi Yoongi hyung malah senyum, terus megang pipi gue.

"Asalkan Jimin udah sehat, gue gaapa kok."

Ini...

Pertama kalinya gue ngerasa kalo... Yoongi hyung itu ternyata gaterlalu buruk juga.

.

.

.

Hay kalian maaf kalian kudu nunggu 1 bulan buat nunggu gue update sampah ginian;( sekali lagi gue minta maaaff banget, mana isinya ga muasin pula. Yah.. Begitulah, btw selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ya. Untung gue lagi dapet so yea ehehehe, seperti biasa gue mau balas review2 kalian!

 **GithaAC:** bujug lo ganti uname wkwkwk, tidak sekelam masa lalu gue tapinya :( /mananya/ ini udah apdet maaf nunggu lama:")

 **Dessy574:** ah berhubungan gue gaterlalu ship yoonmin jadi yah gitu.. yoonminnya gaterlalu kentel tapi gue bakal berusaha untuk kedepannya!

 **Minseokbun:** HAHA iya ya, pokoknya tulis aja yang nongol di kepala ww dan makasih ya atas pujiannya (?) ini udah apdet ww maaf nunggu lama:")

 **yoongiena:** HAHAHA MENYE ooc banget ya, tapi namanya juga manusia toh pasti sekalinya pernah nangis yegak /g

 **bweeyomi:** YAKAAANN apalagi jimin lebih bantet 1 senti dari yoongi dia kudu jadi BOTTOM KUDU!

 **Shintarani Zhang:** tadinya mau ditambah lagi dia naksir hoseok tapi kesannya jadi gimana ya.. murahan banget:( makanya gajadi ww salam kenal juga yah uvu

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang selalu demenin ff gue. Gue beneran berterima kasih banget sama kalian buat baca ff -yang seharusnya lawak tapi gagal- ini. Oh ya btw, ada pengalaman di kosan kalian yang ga terlupakan kah? Boleh review ato message gue ww soalnya gue juga butuh sumbangan ide HAHA /pergi lo/ Yak, segitu dulu, sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!

-Lele Ngambang, 7 Juni 2016


	8. Special chapter

"Wadooo bangsat petrik, kita ketauan"

.

.

.

.

 **Kos-kosan Bangtan**

 **main cast:**

Park Jimin

 **rating:**

T

 **disclaimer:**

BTS punya Big Hit dan para orang tuanya.

 **WARNING !**

Seperti biasa, udah pasti ooc, gaje, penyebutan merk yang banyak dan gaje.

* * *

.

.

 **Chapter spesial: Keadaan Kosan Pas Ramadan..?**

"SAHUUUUUUURRRR! SAHUUUURRR!"

 **DUNG DUNG DUNG!**

Gue langsung bangun dari tidur ganteng gue. Padahal tadi lagi ena-ena mimpi. Gue pun keluar kamar.

"Apaansi ribut-ribut..." Keluh gue sambil garuk-garuk pantat. Jangan negative thinking, ini gegara gatel oi.

"Ah, Jimin! Ayo sini makan!" Kata Jin hyung sambil ngegorengin bakwan.

...Ha?

Ngapain?

"Eh... Tunggu... Ini kenapa pada ribut diluar? Terus... Mih, lo ngapain?" Tanya gue langsung terobos. Jin hyung langsung ngeliatin gue.

"Mih- Itu nanti bakwannya goㅡ"

"Jangan bilang lo semalem gak taraweh?" Tanya Jin hyung make tatepan tajem. Setajem perkataanmu ke aq;( gadeng. Beneran, tatepannya tajem banget. Takut jir.

"Jimin."

"A, ah ituㅡ"

"PARK JIMIN."

"M- Mihㅡ"

"PARK JIMIN BIN MULYONO."

Ysslm mih.

Tiba-tiba ada Namjoon hyung yang nyelonong masuk. Dia keliatannya sih lagi nahan ngakaknya. Mboh lah.

"Mpos lo Jim, meskipun Jin hyung macem emak-emak gini sebenernya dia soleh banget loh." Kata Namjoon hyung sambil ngerangkul Jin hyung. Wah tai, kesabaran gue lagi dites keanya.

"Calon iman idaman deh~" Tambahnya.

OKE INI KELEWATAN BATAS FIX BYE. NIKAH SONO LO BEDUA NIKAAAAAH!

Untungnya Jin hyung langsung nampar Namjoon hyung pake spatulanya. Ugh, spatulanya masih banyak minyaknya. Gabisa ngebayangin rasanya gimana ditampar pake spatula minyakan.

"Pergi gak lo" Kata Jin hyung. Namjoon hyung mah nurut doang. Yang disuruh pergi pun ngacir entah kemana.

"Jimin, jujur."

"Yah.. Gitu mih.. Kan gue gatauㅡ"

"DASAR ANAK BANDEEEEELLL!"

Jin hyung langsung nabok gue. "Oke, lo udah cukup umur makanya gue tabok." Dan gue cuman ngeringis kesakitan.

"Yodah sono, sahur gih, di meja udah ada sayur lodeh sama ikan, ambil nasinya dulu tuh di rice cooker." Tuturnya yang masih gorengin bakwan.

"Oh, ini udah kelar. Jim, cobain dong" Katanya sambil nyumpelin bakwan ke mulut gue.

JIR PANAS

Tapi ena.

"Enak kok mih, udah ye gue mau makan dulu." Kata gue, masih ngunyah bakwan tadi. Gue pun ngambil nasi dan langsung ngibrit ke meja makan, terus siap nyantep makanan yang udah disediain.

Tapi... Kok cuman ada Namjoon hyung? Yang lain kemane?

"Pih, yang lain mane?" Tanya gue. Namjoon hyung yang lagi nonton 'Ayo Kita Sahur' pun noleh.

"Ah? Hoseok sama Tae lagi ngebangunin warga sekitar sambil getok-getokkin galon Aqua, Bang Agus sama Juki sahur diluar, pada ngidem sate kambing katanya." Jawab Namjoon hyung.

Oh pantesan ribut diluar, ternyata ulahnya Si Kuda sama Si Alien.

...Bang Agus sama Juki siapa pula... Yoongi hyung sama Jungkook yha

..Salahin Namjoon hyung kalo gue ikutan manggil mereka gitu juga. Pft, Bang Agus. Jelek banget.

Jadinya, kita cuman makan bertiga di kosan.

* * *

.

.

"WADIMOR SARUNG INDONESAAAAA WADIMOR BERAGAM CORAKNYAAAAAA~"

Demi apapun, suara Tae lagi karaokean itu lebih parah dari lolongan serigala yang lagi ngelahirin.

Gue yang lagi nyatet materi pun noleh ke alien itu. "Oi, nyanyi yang bagusan dikit kek." Tae ngerutin alisnya gasuka.

"Apaansi? Lagunya asik tau." Decih Tae sambil goleran di lantai. Fyi dia lagi di kamar gue.

"Dih jangan goleran di lantai gue ngapa, kasian gue ngeliatinnya."

"Wado Jim, gue gatau lo punya rasa simpati sama gue, gue jadi bahagia punya sahabat kea loㅡ"

"Gue kasian sama lantai gue, nanti rusak."

Dari penglihatan gue, dia diem-diem nyibirin gue setengah mati. Gue langsung ngomong, "Puasa, kalo marah nanti batal." Dan dia cuman ngebanting kepalanya ke kasur gue.

"Jim, gue laper."

Halah ni alien satu baru jem 12 gini udah laper ae'.

"Makan ikan bandeng yang ada di kulkas yuk Jim."

Jamban.

Ini dia ngajakkin gue berdosa ato gimana, ketauan Jin hyung kelar idupnya. Tapi gue emang laper sih...

"Nah kan lo ngiler! Makanya yuk, makan ikan bandengnya Jin hyung~!" Ajak Tae sambil narik-narik lengan gue. Dan karena iman gue yang gak kuat, gue pun akhirnya nyetujuin buat makan diem-diem.

Kita pun nyampe di dapur. Tae diem-diem ngebuka kulkas dan kita ngedapetin ikan bandengnya.

"Sip, tinggal dipanasin di microwave!" Pekik Tae girang.

"Cepetan kek lu, gue laper ogeb."

"Dih, padahal tadi gak mau."

Kita pun berantem, seiring waktunya berjalan, akhirnya tu ikan bandeng udah kelar dipanasin.

"AHAHAHA KITA BERHASIL JIM, SIKAAAATT!"

"SSSTTT KECILIN SUARA LO DODOL!"

Pas kita nyendokkin dagingnya...

"HA! HAYOLO KETAUAN KAN MAU MAKAN DIEM-DIEM!" Seru Jin hyung yang entah nongol darimana. Dia juga nyodorin pancinya. Dan dibelakangnya ada Yoongi hyung, Namjoon hyung, Hobie hyung, SAMA JUNGKOOK!

"Wadooo bangsat petrik, kita ketauan"

"GIMANA GA KETAUAN KALO LUNYA TEREAK-TEREAK TADI!"

"Jimin.. Lo udah gak teraweh.. Dan sekarang mau makan? Ckckck malu gue punya anak macem lo."

 ** _JEGEEERRRR!_**

HATI Q REMUK

MAMIH KEJEM BANGET IH KZL

"MIIIHH INI KAN GEGARA TAEEEE!" Gue langsung lari meluk Jin hyung, biar dimaafin.

"Njun, sabar Njun, puasa, jangan ngamok dong." Kata Hobie hyung yang lagi nenangin Namjoon hyung. Yes gue menang banyak.

Jin hyung ngehela nafasnya, "Lo pada, pel lantai kosan, SEKARANG JUGA."

"Iya bu..."

* * *

.

.

 ** _ALLAHUAKBAR ALLAHUAKBAR!_**

"WAKTUNYA BUKAAAAAA!" Gue langsung nerjang meja makan. Di meja udah ada sate kambing, dan... Sisa makanan pas sahur tadi.

Gak elit:(

"Karena kalian berdua tadi nyoba batalin puasa, kalian gabakal dapet sate kambing." Tutur Jin hyung.

"LAAAAAAHH?!" Seru gue sama Tae kaget.

"Ini sate kambing yang tadi Yoongi sama Jungkook beli tadi pas sahur." Lanjut Jin hyung.

ANJIR JADI TAMBAH KEPENGEN ASFAJGSJ

"Hyung, gaapa kali."

Yoongi hyung langsung nyodorin gue satu tusuk, "Makan aja, gue yang beli ini."

Entahlah ya gue langsung ngerasa terharu sama kebaikan Yoongi hyung. Jin hyung cuman mijet keningnya, "Serah lu ah."

Setelah buka, kita semua pun berangkat ke mesjid buat solat teraweh. Emang terlalu awal sih.. Makanya gue nanya ke Jin hyung.

"Mih ngapain awal-awal banget ke mesjidnya? Belom adzan isya pula."

"Gue liat di jadwal mesjidnya ada daftar menu takjil disana, dari kolak sampe bubur sumsum. Makanya kalo lebih awal datengnya, kita masih bisa dapet takjilnya. Lumayan kan gratisan"

Gue cuman ngesweatdrop.

Setelah itu kita pun solat teraweh. Yah.. Ini pertama kalinya gue solat teraweh berjamaah.. Biasanya solat di rumah sendiri..

Terus...

"Waladdo...lin..."

"AAAAAAAMMMIIIIIINNNN!"

Suara Tae menggelegar di mesjid, dan gue cuman bisa istigfar.

Yah, kurang lebih gitu deh hari pertama gue di bulan ramadan. Gimana dengan hari pertama kalian?

.

.

.

HEY HEY HEEEYY! Ceritanya sih puasa pertama tapi ngepublishnya pas hari kedelapan HAHA maaf gue sableng. Eh btw gue minta maaf yang non islam astaga:"( bangtan pas ramadan kek gini ngakak aja gitu menurut gue ((padahal mah garing kriuk krenyes)) yak, seperti biasa waktunya bales review!

 **Yoongiena:** WKWK IYA NIH LANJUT JUGA YA, lagi ramadan jadi tunggu 1 bulan lagi ya:( kudu tahan pikiran mesumnya /oi

 **UnknownBanget:** udah dijawab via pm ya~

 **GithaAC:** "makasih mba, jaga kesehatannya juga ya" -Yoongi. HAHAH YA MAAP waktu itu ide gue mentok si /pret

 **Prasetyo Hestina845:** ngabuburit sono biar ga kerasa waktunya udah adzan. lapyu tuh synk :*/JIJIK

 **Dessy574:** eh- gue bingung sih hubungan yoonmin kudunya gimana? jadi ya gitu.. kurang ngerti kenapa mereka bisa canon

 **Bbangssang:** AKHIRNYA ADA YANG DEMEN JIMIN JADI ANAKNYA JIN ADUH YES I'LL TRY MY BEST

 **hztao:** yhaa gaapa kok ww ship gue? 1. namjin, 2. vkook, 3. yoonminseok ((yes holy trinity line))

 **anjali29:** ni spesial chapter tapi:(

 **SweetCandy:** wadoo selaw mba reviewnya wkwk aduh ada fans baru nih /pose /DIUSIR/ tenang ini bakal lanjut kok, tapi ini gue kasih spesial chapter dulu yak ;) hah jimin diisengin yang mana gue pikun HAHA yes penganut yoongi top i lop yu muah :*


	9. Special chapter 2

"YEY GUE DAPET THR DARI TETANGGA SEBELAH!"

.

.

.

.

 **Kos-kosan Bangtan**

 **main cast:**

Park Jimin

 **rating:**

T

 **disclaimer:**

BTS punya Big Hit dan para orang tuanya.

 **WARNING !**

Seperti biasa, udah pasti ooc, gaje, penyebutan merk yang banyak dan gaje.

.

.

 **Chapter spesial 2: Keadaan Kosan Pas Lebaran...?**

"BANGUN WEY!"

"EH AMPUN BU IYA SAYA NGAKU SAYA KENTUTㅡ"

Kampret kelepasan.

Dan ternyata itu suaranya Jin hyung yang lagi ngebangunin gue. Tamatlah image tampan lo, Jim.

"Astaga Jim, malu gue punya anak kea lo sumpah" Kata Jin hyung. Jir nancep oi:(

"I, itu kan mimpi- Udahlah! Kenapa sih mih?" Gue berusaha buat ngindarin pembicaraan tadi.

"Liat jam, sekarang jam berapa?" Tanyanya.

Gue ngambil hape gue, terus ngeliat sekarang jem berapa.

"Setengah tujuh..." Bales gue males.

"Elah masih pagi... Masih mau tidur nih.." Lanjut gue.

Tapi Jin hyung malah nabok pala gue pake panci pink yang baru dia lunasin kemaren.

"HEH! BENTAR LAGI SOLAT IED TAU! MANDI SANA!"

ANJRIT GUE BARU NYADAR SEKARANG UDAH TANGGAL 6! PANTESAN PADA KAGA BANGUNIN SAHUR!

"EH I, IYA MIH!" Gue pun langsung ngibrit ke kamar mandi, tapi sialnya lagi pada ngantri.

Di depan gue ada Tae, "Nyet lu baru bangun juga?" Tanya gue.

"Bukan gua doang, semuanya baru pada bangun!"

Njir, satu kosan isinya anak durhaka semua, pada lupa mau solat ied.

"WOY! CEPETAN MANDINYA NGAPA!? MENTANG-MENTANG LO PALING MUDA DISINI BUKAN BERARTI LO YANG PALING KEENAKAN!" Seru Yoongi hyung sambil gedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi. Keanya di dalem ada Jungkook?

"TAU NIH! BURUAN DONG! DI LAPANGAN UDAH RAME! NANTI KITA GA KEBAGIAN SAF!" Sambung Namjoon hyung.

Abis denger itu, keanya Jungkook langsung buru-buru nyelesain mandinya?

Terus dia pun keluar dari kamar mandi. "ASDGSJSKL NANTI GA KEBAGIAN SAF AYO BURUAN!1!1"

Yha.

Setelah semua pada mandi, kita pun berangkat ke lapangan buat solat ied.

.

.

"Minal aidzin walfaizin! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin! Ayo dimakan kuenya!"

Pulang solat, kita disambut Jin hyung.

"Uwaah! Ada nastar kesukaan gue!" Pekik Hobie hyung girang.

"Ah.. Ada kastengel juga.. Yeey.." Lanjut Yoongi hyung seneng- tapi males/?

"Yoongi hyung kok doyan kastengel sih? Enakan nastar tau!" Hobie hyung gembungin pipinya kea bocah gadibeliin tamiya.

"Seharusnya gue yang nanya, lo kok doyan nastar? Kastengel lebih enak, asin-asin gitu."

 _"Seasin kehidupan gue, salty coeq"_ Pikir gue.

"Nastar!"

"Kastengel!"

"NASTAR!"

"KASTENGEL!"

"#TeamNastar"

"#TeamKastengel"

"UDAH WOY!" Gue pun ngelerai mereka berdua.

"Enakan putri salju" Lanjut gue.

Dan alhasil mereka berdua malah ngomelin gue.

Dari penglihatan gue, Jin hyung cuman ketawa pelan gitu. Tiba-tiba Namjoon hyung nyamperin.

"Kenapa ketawa say?"

Jinq gabisa liat suasana apa ye. Au ah serah lu pada dah, sana lovey-dovey-an lagi gih.

"Ah enggak.. Gue merasa.. Kosan ini jadi rame.. Yoongi juga jadi bisa ribut kayak begini..."

Namjoon hyung cuman natep Jin hyung bentar, kan mulai kan, canon aja terus lu dua, CANOOONNN! Gue ngeship kalian tapi capek tau kalo ngefanboy mesti ditahan gini:(

Terus Namjoon hyung nyenderin kepalanya Jin hyung ke bahunya.

"Bagus kan kalau begitu?"

Jin hyung ngangguk pelan, "Hm.."

Kita bertiga langsung berenti berantem.

"Gue heran bisa-bisanya orang lovey-dovey-an didepan orang berantem" -Yoongi hyung

"Sama" -Hobie hyung

"Sama (2)" -Gue

"A, apaan sih!? Kita gak lovey-dovey-an kok! ...Lagipula sekarang lebaran kan..?!" Jin hyung berusaha ngelak pake alesan 'lebaran'.

"Mih, kok lo gak solat tadi?" Tanya tadi gaada di lapangan? Sekalian ngalihin pembicaraan.

"Gue dapet"

"Ha"

Jin hyung nampol punggung gue, "Gak lah! Gue tadi solat di mesjid belakang awokaoakaowk"

Njeng:)

"Bodo ah, yang penting ada makanan! Ayo sikat bray!" Seru Si Makhluk Astral (read: Tae)

Bener juga kata dia, kalo ada makanan ya kudu dimakan lah, dengan begini, kita semua langsung makan makanan yang ada. Beuh ada opor ayam kesukaan gue pula, Jin hyung emang dabes lah~!

"Lo tau yang hal paling penting pas lebaran?" Tanya Tae sambil ngunyah.

"Paan" Bales gue.

"THR lah~!" Jawab dia semangat.

Terus Namjoon hyung langsung noyor pala Tae yang disebelahnya, "Lu goblok ato miring si,"

Dua-duanya dia mah bang:(

"Emang ada kerabat lu yang bakal dateng kesini?"

Asu.

Tae langsung berenti ngunyah, dia lupa kalo dia ngekos. Sumpah demi apa, kenapa dia bego banget.

"Heh Namjoon, jangan gitu ah" Omel Jin hyung. Terus Namjoon hyung cuman cemberut sekilas.

"Lagipula, kalian bakal dapet kok" Lanjut Jin hyung.

Muka gue langsung bercahaya, "Yang bener mih!?"

Jin hyung ngangguk, "Hooh, karena kalian bakal nganterin kue-kue kering gue sekalian silahturahmi."

Hening.

.

.

"Misi, nganter kue nih!"

Ada mbak-mbak nongol ngebukain pintunya.

"Ada apa?"

Njing, dibilangin nganter kue et:)))

"Ini saya mau nganter kue, dari ibu kos kita." Jelas gue. Si mbaknya mah cuman nge'ooh..' gitu.

"Makasih ya! Gue selalu suka kue kering buatan Jin oppa hehe, bilangin makasih buat dia juga ya!"

Gue ngangguk doang. Dia tau gak ya kalo Jin hyung itu udah pacaran sama Namjoon hyung... Ada bau-bau dia naksir Jin hyung soalnya. Gini-gini gue cenayang loh.

 **Author's pov**

Meanwhile, di sisi Taehyung...

"MISIIII! MAU NGANTER KUEEEE!"

Emang ngajak ribut anaknya.

Taehyung sampe gedor-gedor pintu tetangganya. Akhirnya ada orang yang keluar.

"Nyelo ngapa mas" Ternyata yang keluar cewek. Lagi-lagi cewek...

Ceweknya manis sih, diiket dua pula, duh unyu banget deh!

 _"Anj- manis.. ASTAGA TAE LO GA BOLEH LADUR! LO PUNYA JUNGKOOK!"_ Seru Taehyung dalem hati. Dia sampe nabok kedua pipinya.

"M- Mas sehat?" Tanya cewek itu. Jir nyebelin.

 _"Untung manis:)"_ Pikir Taehyung.

"Ini, kue dari ibu kos kita, minal aidzin walfaizin!" Ucap Taehyung.

Ceweknya natep ke Taehyung gak mudeng, terus dia ketawa bentar.

"Pft- Mas aneh ya, btw makasih kuenya! Minal aidzin wal faizin juga!" Kata cewek itu sambil nerima kue keringnya Seokjin.

Wajah ceweknya beneran manis sumpeh, tapi Taehyung cepet-cepet ngebayangin muka Jungkook yang lebih manis. Dan Alhamdulillah berhasil, dia gak terlalu tertarik lagi sama cewek itu.

Setelah ngasih kue itu, Taehyung buru-buru kabur, biar gak kesengsem lagi sama ceweknya.

"..Dasar aneh.." Ujar cewek itu.

"Halah, Yerin unnie juga aneh, wadooo jangan-jangan jodoh?" Sahut cewek mungil yang ada di dalem.

"Eunha diem ah! Anak kecil tidur siang sana!" Bales cewek yang dipanggil Yerin itu.

"Anj- gue bukan anak kecil..."

Di sisi Namjoon..

"Samlekum! Gajawab dosa!"

"Kumsalam.. Jing apa bet dah lu" Saut orang yang ngebuka pintunya. Akhirnya kali ini bukan cewek.

Namjoon cengengesan doang. Cowok di hadepannyaㅡJacksonㅡcuman natep Namjoon males.

"Nih, kue dari pacar gua, minal aidzin walfaizin! Maafin semua kesalahan gua ye." Kata Namjoon sambil nyerahin kue keringnya.

"Wih mantap, disini mah kagak ada yang bikin kue kering, makasih men! Iya iya gua maafin kok." Bales Jackson.

"Makanya cepet-cepet punya pacar."

"LU BARU AJA GUA MAAFIN UDAH BIKIN SALAH LAGI ASDFSJGSJS"

Di sisi Yoongi...

"Tsk... Gue males banget jalan keluar jam segini.. Biasanya kan gue masih molor.." Keluh Yoongi sambil nyari rumah yang kudu dia anterin.

"Oh, itu dia.." Yoongi pun ngetok pintu rumahnya.

"Misi.. Nganter kue..."

Ga dijawab.

"Misi! Nganter kuee!"

Ga dijawab lagi.

"WOE! NGANTER KUEEEE! GUE MAU CEPET-CEPET BALIK NEH!" Akhirnya ngamok juga dia. Padahal lagi lebaran.

"KENAPA KALIAN GAADA YANG BUKAIN SIH!? Eh, iya- maaf.." Dan nongol lah cowok bantet. Mukanya mirip-mirip sama Yoongi.

"Maaf ya- tadi yang lain lagi nonton tv, gue lagi diatas.." Ujar cowok itu.

Yoongi mah ngangguk doang, bodo amat, yang penting urusannya selesai.

"Oke, kalo gitu, gue pamit dulu" Setelah ngomong gitu, Yoongi langsung balik.

 _"...Gitu doang? Ga ngucapin minal aidzin walfaizin?"_ Pikir cowok bantet itu.

Di sisi Hoseok..

Hoseok ngetok pintu rumahnya pelan-pelan. Hoseok mah anak baek-baek, ga kea yang lain.

"Yaa! Tunggu ya!" Ada suara dari dalem rumahnya. Dan.. Itu suara cewek. Lagi.

Akhirnya pintunya pun kebuka.

Ada cewek cantiikk banget, sebelas-dua belasan sama Jessica snsd. Tapi author bilang lebih cantikan dia hehehe (woi) oke balik.

"Kenapa?"

Jujur aja, Hoseok sempet terpana. Terus dia mikir bentar.

 _"Berhubungan di kosan udah pada punya pasangan (tapi homo)... Mending ni cewek gue embat aja, boleh kan?"_ Dia mikir gitu sambil cengar-cengir ganjen.

"Mas? Halooo?" Si cewek ngelambai-lambain tangannya di depan muka Hoseok. Hoseok pun nyadar.

"EH- I, IYA! Maaf gue bengong.. Ini ada kue kering dari ibu kos kita, sebagai permintaan maaf juga! Minal aidzin walfaizin!"

Ceweknya nerima kue itu, "Ah- gausah repot-repot sih.. Tapi makasih ya! Minal aidzin walfaizin juga!"

"Kalo gitu, gue balik-"

 ** _GREP!_**

Hoseok nahan cewek itu, dia megang lengannya.

"Bo- boleh minta ID linenya?"

Di sisi Jungkook..

"Halo~ Permisi~! Mau nganter kue!" Seru Jungkook sambil ngetok-ngetok pintunya.

Dan kali ini yang nongol.. Tetep cewek. Eit tapi tenang aja, ini Si Tukiyem tetangga sebelah kok.

"Wah ada Dek Juki, kenapa?"

Jungkook nyengir, "Ada kue dari ibu kos! Kan lagi lebaran nih, hehe.. Minal aidzin walfaizin ya kak!"

Di telinga Tukiyem, kata 'kak' terngiang-ngiang berulang kali. Dia langsung senyum seneng.

"Ih~ Dek Juki bisa aja deh.. Nih aku kasih THR deh, kamu lucu sih."

 _"MANTAB"_

.

.

"YEY GUE DAPET THR DARI TETANGGA SEBELAH!"

"NAJIS LO JUUKKK!"

Pas mereka semua udah balik, mereka langsung nyantai di ruang tengah. Tapi ternyata Jungkooknya ngajak ribut.

"Biarlah gue ga dapet thr, gantinya gue dapet id line cewek cantik ehuehuehue..." Kata Hoseok yang masih kegirangan gegara dapet id line cewek tadi.

"Bodinya gimana" Namjoon langsung ngerespon.

"Mantap"

"Enaaaakkk"

Seokjin langsung nendang Namjoon. Jimin pun ngacungin jempolnya.

 **Back to Jimin's pov**

Hah? Hobie hyung dapet id line cewek cantik? Seriusan? Kepo njir asdghskshskl

"Astagfirullah Njun, baru juga lebaran.." Kata Jin hyung. Ihiy cemburu tuh. Asiqeu otp ngode.

Karena gue kepo, akhirnya gue nanya.

"Kok lo bisa dapet ID line cewek random sih bang?"

Dia langsung natep gue gasuka.

"Ish, kagak random! Ini tuh cewek yang tadi gue samperin rumahnya tau! Dia narik perhatian gue sih, spontan aja gue minta ID linenya, terus dia kasih eheuehuehue..."

Jir ketawanya serem.

Oh.. Jadi itu cewek tetangga kita.

"Ada fotonya kagak bang?"

"Kalo ada emangnya kenapa?"

"Yaelah bang.. Sewot amet, kan kepo."

"Gamau kasih tau ah, nanti lu naksir:("

Bodo amat dah.

"Oke oke~ Karena kalian semua udah berkerja keras, nih gue kasih thr!"

Kita semua langsung nangis kejer. Bahagia cuy bisa dapet thr. Kapan lagi dapet thr pas masa-masa lagi ngekos.

"MAKASIH MIIIHHH!" Gue langsung meluk Jin hyung. Dan yang lain pada ngikut.

"MAKASIH HYUUUUNNG!" Seru kita semua.

Kita semua pun ngebuka amplop dari Jin hyung.

Isinya sepuluh rebu.

"...Lumayan."

Begitulah lebaran gue di kosan, gak lepas dari yang namanya rusuh. Gimana dengan kalian?

.

.

.

GUE KZL BANGET JIR

Jadi, gue kan ngerjain chap spesial ini pas lagi liburan di Australi ya. Nah, pas lebarannya (6 juli) gue sama emak gue udah bela2in ga tidur biar dateng ke mesjidnya ga telat. Mana mesjidnya jauh banget pula, terus tau-taunya GAADA YANG SOLAT SAMA SEKALI

Otomatis gue kesel kan ya, udah capek2 jalan, ternyata gaada yang solat. Dan berakhirlah kita berdua gak solat ied;; uhh agak ga sreg rasanya;;

Oh iya, btw yang bisa nebak siapa cewek yang ditaksir Hoseok, anda berhak mendapatkan piring cantik! /dibuang/ Yah gue kasih tau aja ya, semua cewek yang muncul di chap ini member GFriend wkwk (kecuali Tukiyem) Cewek yang ditaksir Hoseok itu... SinB /kabur/ Maaf ya belakangan ini gue kesambet bts x gf I know ini tuh edgy banget tapi hati gue berkata lain:"( lagi demen Sinhope sama Taerin:""((( sinhope udah mukanya mirip + sama2 main dancer pula;; taerin sama2 absurdnya asdgsgsh

Yang gasuka pukul aja gue aaaaa;; tAPI GUE BAKAL BERUSAHA UNTUK NAHANIN TAEKOOKNYA OK? Yoonmin? No problemo, mereka bakal langgeng2 aja since gua ga ngeship mereka sama member GFriend yang lain, eh beneran ih gue minta maaf banget:"( btw comebacknya GF mantap ya heheh /diusir/

Oke, seperti biasa gue bakal bales review2 kalian! Cekidot!

 **CandyToPuppy:** ampun mbak:(

 **PikaaChuu:** WKWK SEGITUNYA ah anak kos dodol.. keanya gue pernah baca deh tapi lupa/?

 **Prasetyo Hestina845:** ih enak:( gue tiap hari buka sendiri di rumah... sedhi

 **dulumikan:** KERJAIN SANA

 **Dessy574:** opo

 **HobieHopie:** ke klinik sana, aku khawatir:( nanti kalo kamu sakit yang baca ffku berkurang:"( /pret

 **Bbangssang:** tAE ANAKKU

 **dulumikan (2):** bodo amat anj

 **vchees:** hueheueu, ee iya makasiihh:*

 **dulumikan (3):** ...lo ngomong ap gue ga mudeng, gue orang minang:"( wis iki udah kelar yang spesial lebaran :*

 **ddday0:** neh udah lanjut, iya dong chim kan unyu /ap

 **Hanami96:** WKWKWK MALAH INGET ITUNYA

 **Hanami96 (2):** EH SERIUS HAHAHA ANJIR marathon bareng temen sekamar kah wkwk

 **Hanami96 (3):** iya intel juga enak ww HAHA bungkus kopi dabes lah

 **Hanami96 (4):** mANTAP PENGANUT TOP YOONGI YAZ ini udah lanjut thanks for waiting!

 **KyungHunSung:** iya aq makin lucu /DITABOK/ gadeng, makasih hehe ini udah lanjut thanks for waiting~

 **YOONMIN ENAENA:** astagfirullah namanya:"( gaapa kok HAHA nih tisu apus air mata lo /ap

 **mariomayo:** kos kosan au memang dabes;) eeEEH KAMU YA HAHA untuk juki.. nanti deh ada chap khususnya;)) /ap/ jawabannya... udah tau kan? /YHA/ ihiy makasih mayo~ :*

Ya, segitu dulu, oh iya gue belum bilang ya.. Minal aidzin walfaizin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin! Kalau gue ada salah sama kalian ((banyak)) mohon dimaafkan karena gue juga manusia ((bukannya ikan?)) dadaah!

Eh iya, gue bikin wattpad loh:)) ada kos2an bangtan juga, tapi nanti jenisnya beda gitu- lebih ke dialog, kalo sempet mampir ya:)) usernya LeleKentang egeheheh /pergikau

-Lele Ngambang 13 Juni 2016


	10. Chapter 8

"OGAH AH KALO GUE KESURUPAN GIMANA!?"

.

.

.

.

 **Kos-kosan Bangtan**

 **main cast:**

Park Jimin

 **rating:**

T

 **disclaimer:**

BTS punya Big Hit dan para orang tuanya.

 **WARNING !**

Seperti biasa, udah pasti ooc, gaje, penyebutan merk yang banyak dan gaje.

* * *

.

.

 **Chapter 8: Rumah Angker Sebelah Kosan**

Hai, ketemu lagi sama Park Jimin yang cimit-cimit tapi ganteng ini. Udah sekitar 4 bulanan gue tinggal di kosan ini, penghuninya juga masih yang itu-itu aja. Ga asiqeu bray.

Lah kok jadi oot gini, oke balik, sekarang gue lagi tidur-tiduran di sofa ruang tengah sambil nonton tv, aah.. enaknya gaada tugas apapun dari kampus.. rasanya pengen kek gini terus.. damai—

"JIIIMIIIINNN!"

Sip, sekarang jadi ga damai lagi.

"Apaan si lu Tai, gua lagi narasiin cerita juga."

"Yeu, maap, tapi ini ada cerita asik!"

"Cerita asik apaan.. Lu kesandung?"

"Bukan egok, gua tadi kan lagi diluar mau nyolong pohon mangganya Pak Lurah.."

"Kok ga ngajak-ngajak si anj—"

"Denger dulu kek lu ah!"

Gue nyengir dikit, Tae natep gue gasuka, dan setelah itu dia pun ngelanjutin.

"Nah, lu tau kan pohon mangganya Pak Lurah itu di depan rumah kosong sebelah kosan kita?"

"Lah, gua aja baru tau itu rumah kosong? Perasaan kemaren-kemaren masih ada penghuninya dah." Gue balik nanya.

"Hah? Orang sejak 5 hari yang lalu udah pindah kok."

"..Oh oke..?"

Bulu kuduk gue mulai naik, entah kenapa ada feeling gaenak.

"balik ya, terus, pas gua udah manjat, gua liat ada sesuatu di jendela rumah itu!"

TUH KAN BENER

Otomatis gue langsung nabok Tae dan teriak-teriak histeris, "GEBLE LU APAAN SIH AH UDAH TAU GUA GA SUKA CERITA GINIAN!" dan kita jadi adu jotos.

"TAPI JIM, GUA PENASARAANN! AYO KESANA!" Rengek Tae sekaligus nangkis jotosan gue.

"OGAH AH KALO GUA KESURUPAN GIMANA!?"

"GABAKAL LAH! AYO DONGG! GUA KEPOO!"

"SOTOY LU PRET NGAPA MESTI SAMA GUA COBA!?" Seru gue yang masih nonjok-nonjokkin Tae.

"KAN LU TEMEN BAIK GUAAA!"

"YA TAPI GUA TAKUT! AJAK YOONGI HYUNG AJA SONO!"

Tae berenti nangkis terus ngomong, "Kalo Yoongi hyung yang ikut, yang ada 'mereka'nya yang malah takut."

Ketawa hard, bye.

"Tetep! Ga mau ah! Sama pacar lu aja gih!" Gue masih berusaha buat ga ikut ke rumah kosong itu.

Tae cuman ngelongo, terus tiba-tiba nunjukkin senyuman yang bikin gue curiga... bukan.. atau malah lebih ke seringaian? Oh.. Tidak.

"Lu yakin ngebiarin gua berduaan sama Jungkook di tempat sepi kea gi—"

"LU BELOM BERHAK BUAT NETNOT-IN SI JUNGKOOK NYET DIA MASIH DI BAWAH UMUR!"

"Nah makanya, ayo Jimm!" Tae masih ngerengek dan sekarang dia literally lagi narik-narik lengan gue. Apa banget dah. Bocah.

Terus gue punya ide. Gue pun nyengir, Tae cuman cengo ngeliat gue yang tadinya ogah-ogahan tiba-tiba senyum seganteng gini.

"Ngapa lu?"

"Oke gua bakal ikut,"

Mata Tae langsung berbinar-binar, "Sumpah lu Jim!?"

Gue ngangguk, "Iye, tapi ada syaratnya,"

"Apaan?"

"Kita minta ijin dulu ke mamih, kalo dia bolehin, ayo langsung ngegas." Jelas gue sambil nyengir. Kenapa? Karena gue tau Jin hyung bakal ngebela gue yang penakut ini.

.

.

"Keanya asik tuh, ayo kesana!"

Ya otomatis gue ngejawdrop lah, gue kira Jin hyung bakal ngebelain gue karena dia udah nganggep gue kea anaknya tapi ternyata!?

"T- tapi mih, kalo misalkan Enchim kesurupan gimana?" Gue berusaha buat ngehentiin mereka berdua yang udah excited banget pergi ke rumah kosong itu.

"Peduli amat, yuk Te, kapan kesananya?" Jin hyung malah ga peduli sama gue dan dia nanya ke Tae.

"Wih asik, nanti sore nih hyung."

"Sip, gue ikutan deh."

Tae langsung noleh ke arah gue, "Jim, Jin hyung ngebolehin tuh, sampe mau ikutan malah, nah ayo!"

Gue ngerutin alis ga suka, "Pokoknya gamau!"

"Apa dah lu Jim, ga nepatin janji huu" Ejek Tae sambil meletin lidahnya.

Di saat gue bingung mau ngebales apa ke dia, tiba-tiba Hobie hyung dan yang lain balik.

"Samlekum!" Seru semuanya yang baru balik.

"Waalaikumsalam, darimana kalian?" Bales Jin hyung sekalian nanya.

"Karaoke bang wkwk mayan, selametan buat Hop yang skripsinya tadi diterima." Bales Namjoon.

"Ntap bang, kok pada ga ngajak kita?" Tanya gue.

Hobie hyung ngegaruk kepalanya, "Gue.. Duitnya cuman dikit, jadi yang gue ajak beberapa orang doang."

"Ga modal."

"Tersera gue lah pret, btw lagi ngomongin apa nih?"

Yaela, malah diingetin lagi.

Tae cemberut, "Iki loh, tadi si bantet katanya mau ikut ke rumah kosong sebelah kalo Jin hyung ngebolehin, nah pas Jin hyung ngebolehin dianya tetep ga mau, kan ga jantan." kata dia.

"OGAH ANJIR GUE GAMAU!" Jerit Hobie hyung. Alhamdulillah, gue baru inget dia kan penakut juga.

"Tuh, Hobie hyung juga gamau! Udahlah gausah-"

"Leh ugha tuh, ayo." Sela Namjoon hyung, aelah bilang aja lo mau ngemodusin Jin hyung di tengah kegelapan. Kzl.

"Gue gaikut ya, males." Kata Yoongi hyung sambil ngorek kupingnya.

Tae langsung megangin lengan Yoongi erat-erat pake tatepan ngemohon.

"PLIISS HYUNG LO KUDU IKUT BIAR SETANNYA PADA NGGA GANGGUIN KITA!"

"Njeg, dikira gue apaan? dukun?"

"Nanti gue beliin bantal kumamon yang itu deh! Lo ngebet itu dari kapan hari kan?"

"Deal."

Si anjeng, kenapa dia gampang banget disuap pake kumamon.

"Apaan nih pada ngumpul-ngumpul pas gue ngerjain pr?" Jungkook nongol tiba-tiba, sumpah lah ya dia kenapa selalu bikin gue jantungan sih. Serem coi selalu nongol mendadak.

"Eh Juki.. ikut yuk ke rumah kosong sebelah?" Tawar Tae.

Jungkook ngangguk semangat, "Oh! Boleh tuh! Ayo ayo! Ah tapi nanti pr gue gimana..."

YES YES JANGAN IKUTAN JUK! KALO LU GA IKUTAN NANTI TAE JUGA BAKAL NGEBATALIN KESANANYAー

"Itu sih kecil, nanti gue bantuin."

Terkutuklah kau wahai Kim Namjoon dengan segala kepintarannya yang ada di kepalamu itu.

Jungkook senyum lebar, terus dia langsung menggebu-gebu. Ngeliat Jungkook yang kea gitu, Tae ikutan seneng. Ish pemandangan ga enak, gue kan jomblo.

"Jim, kalo lo sama Hobie hyung gamau ikut, yaudah lah. Kalian berdua jaga kosan ya." Kata Tae.

"Sip gan." Bales kita berdua.

"Oh iya, nanti tolong cuciin baju sekalian ya. Terus setrikain beberapa yang udah kering, abis itu hati-hati ya kalo kosan tiba-tiba mati lampu. Apalagi cuman kalian berdua kan?" Penjelasan Jin hyung bikin gue sama Hobie hyung merinding, bener juga kata dia. Kalo tiba-tiba kosan mati lampu lagi bisa berabe, serem pula.

Gue nelen ludah, canggung mesti ikut ato ga. Soalnya kalo kosan mati lampu dan cuman gue sama Hobie hyung yang ada, bisa-bisa kita ribut dan bikin tetangga marah, apalagi kita berdua kan yang paling penakut, kalo ada apa-apa bisa berabe.

Tapi kalo kita ikut kesana bareng yang lain, kemungkinan besar mereka bakal ngambil tindakan yang paling engga bisa bikin kita ngerasa aman.

Gue sama Hobie hyung natep satu sama lain, keanya kita lagi mikirin hal yang sama. Kita berdua pun ngangguk.

"G- gue ikut deh!" Gue ngeberaniin diri.

"Gue juga!" Disusul sama Hobie hyung.

Yang lain langsung senyum ngeliat kita ngambil keputusan yang (menurut gue) bener. Apalagi Tae yang daritadi maksa gue buat ikut.

"Okelah kalo gitu, nanti sore jam 5 kita bakal berangkat!" Seru Tae girang.

.

.

"Hyung plis, emangnya kita mau piknik? Ngapain bawa keranjang makanan segala." Komentar Tae pas ngeliat Jin hyung yang ngebawa keranjang.

"Tapi nanti kalo kita kelaperan gimana?" Jin hyung balik nanya.

"Yaela, yang ada setannya kali yang laper ngeliat kita." Yoongi hyung nimbrung. Tai lah emang dia sekali buka mulut langsung bikin orang merinding.

"Kampret lo hyung." Ujar gue sama Hobie hyung barengan. Yoongi hyung cuman nyengir jahat.

"Oke, udah pada siap?" Tanya Tae ke kita semua.

"Siaaapp!" Kita berenam nyaut barengan. Btw Jin hyung masih ngotot mau bawa keranjang makanannya, astaga..

Rumah kosong itu emang di sebelah kosan kita, tapi kenapa gue baru nyadar ya.. Ih entah kenapa feeling gue jadi ga enak gini, plis cepetan ada yang beli dong.. Gue gamau tinggal di kosan yang sebelahnya rumah kosong kek gini!

Akhirnya kita semua pun nyampe di tujuan. Fak, dari depannya aja udah serem gini.. Dinding retak-retak.. Jendela ada yang pecah.. Warna cat yang pudar.. Ya rabb.

"Ohh, keanya seru nih." Yoongi hyung nge-smirk. Sumpah, ini orang udah bantet, nyebelin pula. Untung ganteng- eh.

"Anjir serem ah- Kenapa sih giliran gue udah mau lepas dari status jomblo gue harus sengsara.." Ujar Hobie hyung merinding.

"Hah? Emangnya ada yang mau sama lo hyung?" Tanya gue.

Hobie hyung natep gue gasuka, "Tersera lo ntet, aish.. padahal gue mau ngobrol sama cewek itu di Line.." Keluh dia.

Line..? Oh iya, waktu itu kalo gasalah dia minta ID Line tetangga cewek deket sini kan. Cih, padahal belum tentu ceweknya suka tuh.

"Ayo masuk!" Seru Tae. Kita pun ngekorin dia.

Gegara sekarang udah jam 5 sore, burung gagak pada ribut. Kicauan mereka nambah nyeremin suasana.

Tae sekarang yang mimpin barisan, di belakangnya ada Jungkook. Di belakang Jungkook ada Namjoon hyung, dan yang pasti disusulin sama Jin hyung. Di belakang Jin hyung, ada Yoongi hyung. Gue ada di belakang Yoongi hyung dan terakhir ada Hobie hyung di belakang gue.

"Oke! Ayo kita masuk!" Tae dan yang lain pun masuk ke rumah itu, sedangkan gue sama Hobie hyung ngikut mereka pelan-pelan, takut coy.

Yoongi hyung yang nyadar kita berdua lemot banget jalannya, langsung nakut-nakutin, "Kalo ketinggalan terus ketemu sama setan, jangan salahin kita ya."

"BANGSATー" Maaf, kita udah kesel banget jadinya kita kebelet pake bahasa kasar. Dengan begitu, kita berdua pun buru-buru masuk.

Di dalemnya gelap banget, untungnya Tae bawa senter. Jadinya kita bisa jalan, meskipun dari belakang sini kurang keliatan sih..

Tiba-tiba, Jin hyung ga sengaja nyenggol sesuatu pake keranjang makanannya, sumpah ganggu banget. Maafkan aku yang kualat ini mih:(

 ** _PRANG-!_**

Dari suaranya, keknya yang jatoh itu barang berbahan kaca. Entah bisa piring, atau vas, atauー

".. Bingkai foto?" Tae nyorotin lampunya ke sumber suara pecah itu tadi.

"Aish Jinnie, kamu tuh hati-hati dong." Namjoon hyung nyubit pipinya Jin hyung, astaga sabar Jim, sabar.. Ini emang otp lo tapi lo ga bisa ngefanboy di keadaan gini lah..

"Ma- maaf.."

Hening sebentar. Terus ada suara Namjoon hyung lagi.

"Untung sayang."

SI ANJENG INI LAGI DI RUMAH KOSONG MASIH AJA MESRA-MESRAAN AHSJSHSJSHSJ

DAN SEKARANG NAMJOON HYUNG NYIUM PUCUK KEPALA JIN HYUNG BODO AMAT ANJIR BODO

"Ehem, tolong tau tempat ya." Yoongi hyung pura-pura batuk. Makasih Yoongi hyung, aku berhutang padamu.

Balik lagi ke sisi Tae, dia ngambil beberapa beling kaca pecahan tadi.

"..Foto siapa ini?"

Ya mana gue tau pret.

Kita semua pun ngepoin fotonya. Ternyata itu foto cewe anak kecil yang lagi megang boneka sama ortunya. Tapi yang bikin aneh.. Muka ortunya dicoret pake spidol item.

"Anak pemilik rumahnya kali?" Gue ngasal jawab. Ya masuk akal juga si.

Tae ngangguk-ngangguk, "Oh.." Terus dia ngeliatin fotonya lagi. Dia tiba-tiba langsung masukkin foto itu ke kantongnya.

"Ngapain lu?" Tanya gue.

"Jaga-jaga, siapa tau kalo hantunya nongol bisa dilawan pake ini."

Apa banget anjir.

Selesai ngekepoin foto itu, kita lanjut nelusurin rumah itu lebih dalem.

Gue baru inget hape gue ada senter, ya gue nyalain deh. Yang lain pun pada ngikut.

Sementara itu, Jin hyung cemberut entah gegara apaan.

"Hape gue yang Iphone lagi dicharge di kosan, gue cuman bawa yang Esia Hidayah."

Bodo.

Yoongi hyung ngarah-ngarahin hapenya asal, terus tiba-tiba keliatan ada piano. Dia langsung nyamperin piano itu.

"Woi! Yoongi hyung! Lo ngapain?!" Teriak gue ke Yoongi hyung yang udah jauh.

Gaada jawaban.

Gue pun nyorotin hape gue ke tempat yang Yoongi hyung nyorotin tadi, tapi..

"Yoongi hyung?"

Yoongi hyung gaada disitu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?" Gue tanpa sadar teriak kenceng banget, sampe yang lain noleh ke gue pake wajah khawatir.

"APAAN JIM!?" Tae langsung ngerespon pake suara ga kalah kenceng.

"YOONGI HYUNG! YOONGI HYUNG-" Gue ngeguncang-guncangin badan Tae.

"APAAN?!"

"YOONGI HYUNG NGILANG!"

"HAH SUMPAH!?" Yang lain ikutan ngerespon. Gue ngangguk.

Namjoon hyung pun teriak, "YOONGI HYUNG! KALO GA BALIK, BONEKA KUMAMONNYA GUE AMBIL LOH!"

Jin hyung langsung noyor kepala Namjoon hyung, "GA GITU JUGA, TOLOL!"

Kita semua kalang kabut sama Yoongi hyung yang ilang. Apalagi Hobie hyung sekarang makin ketakutan, gue kan jadi bingung kudu gimana.

"J- Jim.. Yoongi hyung gimana..?" Hobie hyung tiba-tiba buka mulutnya.

Gue nepuk-nepuk bahunya Hobie hyung pelan, "T- tenang hyung, gue yakin yang lain pasti bisa nemu dia-"

"Oke, kita mencar buat nyari Yoongi hyung!"

HAH!?

"Gue sama Jungkook, Namjoon hyung sama Jin hyung, dan Jimin sama Hobie hyung! Ngerti?!"

"TAE-" Gue mau protes tapi tiba-tiba Namjoon hyung motong.

"Ya, kalo gitu, ayo kita mencar."

 **3rd person's POV**

Jimin cengo.

Dia? Yang penakut gitu? Berdua doang sama Hoseok yang lebih penakut? Bukannya mereka nyari Yoongi, yang ada mereka malah ngacir pergi ke warnet.

"O, oke hyung, kalem, kita pasti bisa nemuin Yoongi hy-"

"AAAAA JIMIN ADA KECOAK TERBAAANGGG!"

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

Sementara itu Taehyung sama Jungkook yang udah di lantai atas nutup telinganya karena jeritan Jimin sama Hoseok kenceng banget.

"Jir gila emang itu dua, kalo teriak kek apaan.." Keluh Taehyung. Jungkook tiba-tiba narik tangannya Taehyung.

"Hyung, kalo misalkan hantunya muncul gimana..?" Tanyanya. Taehyung senyum, terus ngacak-ngacak rambut Jungkook. "Tenang aja, hyung bakal lindungin kok." Jungkook pun ikutan senyum.

 ** _SREK-_**

"..Barusan bunyi apa?" Jungkook buka mulut. Taehyung geleng-gelengin kepalanya, nandain gatau. Mereka pun pelan-pelan ngarahin senternya dan ternyata...

"Boneka?"

.

.

"Hyung, ayo kita liat ke kamar itu." Ajak Namjoon.

Sekarang Namjoon sama Seokjin lagi di lantai yang sama kek Jimin dam Hoseok.

Seokjin ngeliatin sekelilingnya yang gelap. Dia makin tertantang sama rumah kosong ini. Terus Seokjin nyadar.

"Hah- lo mau netnot di rumah kosong kek gini?"

"Astagfirullah."

Seokjin ngakak bentar, Namjoon cuman natep Seokjin males. Namjoon tau kalo dia sendiri itu dikit-dikit sangean kalo sama Seokjin, tapi ya dia sadar kali kalo sange mesti tau tempat. Ga juga sih.

"Hm, yaudah ayo." Setelah dapet persetujuan dari Seokjin, Namjoon pun masuk ke kamarnya duluan.

Pas pintunya dibuka, Namjoon bersumpah ria, dia sempet ngeliat bayangan cewe rambut panjang. Dia refleks ngebanting pintunya. Seokjin yang ngikut dari belakang kebingungan, ini anak kenapa tiba-tiba ngebanting pintunya?

"Napa lo?"

Tanpa basa-basi, Namjoon langsung narik pergelangan tangan Seokjin dan lari dari situ. Seokjin makin kebingungan sama tingkah Namjoon.

"Woi- kenapa dah?!"

"Hyung, sumpah, gue tadi liat ada kuntilanak."

 _Wtf_ , pikir Seokjin.

"Paan jir, ngawur banget." Komplain Seokjin. Namjoon ga ngebales balik, soalnya dia takut banget. Seokjin ngehela nafasnya gegara dikacangin Namjoon.

Jimin sama Hoseok yang masih kicep pun nyadar kalo Namjoon sama Seokjin lari ke arah mereka.

"JIMIN! HOSEOK!" Panggil Namjoon.

"A- apa!?" Bales mereka berdua. Namjoon megang kedua pundak Jimin.

"Ayo kita keluar!"

"..Hah?"

Namjoon terengah-engah. "Gue.. Hah.. Tadi.. Hah.. Liat kuntilanak.."

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH!"

Namjoon langsung ngegubris, "MAKANYA KAN! AYO KITA KELUAR!" Terus dia narik tangan Jimin. Jimin pun narik tangan Hoseok.

"T- tapi, Tae, Jungkook, sama Yoongi hyung gimana?!" Seru Jimin.

"Gue gatau! Pokoknya kita mesti selametin diri sendiri dulu!" Bales Namjoon tanpa ngeliatin Jimin. Tadinya Jimin mau lepasin dirinya karena dia masih mau nyari Yoongi, tapi cengkraman Namjoon terlalu keras buat Jimin.

Balik lagi ke tempat Taehyung sama Jungkook. Mereka berdua masih cengo gegara boneka yang tadi gasengaja Taehyung tendang.

"Keknya.. Gue pernah ngeliat boneka ini..?" Pikir Taehyung. Taehyung langsung ngerogoh sakunya, dan ngedapetin foto keluarga tadi.

Bener aja, ternyata itu boneka yang ada di foto. Cuman bedanya.. Boneka yang sekarang lagi dipegang.. Udah ancur.

Taehyung neguk ludahnya, suasana sekarang mencengkam banget. Dia ngeliat sekelilingnya, sepi. Gaada suara apapun, sunyi. Jungkook mulai ketakutan juga.

"Hyung.. Aku takut.."

Taehyung megang tangan Jungkook. "Kook, tadi hyung denger yang lain pada keluar, kalo kamu takut ikut keluar aja, hyung sendiri disini gaapa kok." Kata Taehyung biar Jungkook tenang.

Jungkooknya geleng-geleng. "Ga! Aku gamau hyung sendiri!" Bales Jungkook sambil nahan air matanya.

Aduh, imut banget sih, Taehyung jadi pengen ngeraup kan. Tapi plis deh, siapa sih yang mau anu-anuan di rumah kosong kek gini? Karena itu, Taehyung langsung ngilangin pikiran nistanya.

"Yaudah yuk, kita-"

"Siapa?"

Itu suara perempuan.

Taehyung sama Jungkook otomatis nengok ke sumber suara, dan nemuin sosok asing yang ga pernah mereka liat sebelumnya. Cewek rambutnya panjang, baju putih, dan kakinya yang melayang- Eh tunggu, enggak kok?

"HYUNG! ITU SE-"

Taehyung langsung ngebekep mulut Jungkook. Terus dia bisik, "Juk, liat itu baik-baik, kakinya ga melayang!"

Jungkook ikutan cengo. "Lah.. Iya ya?"

Ceweknya ngomong lagi, "Kalian siapa sih? Tidur gue kan jadi keganggu.. Jangan-jangan.. MALING!?"

"HAH BUKAN!"

"TERUS SIAPA!?"

Ada jeda bentar. Taehyung garuk-garuk tenguknya. "Gue kira.. Ini rumah kosong, makanya kita mau nyoba investigasi rumah ini.. Tapi ternyata.. Ada penghuninya toh.." Demi apa Taehyung malu banget.

Cewek itu ngehela nafas, nyilangin lengannya di depan dada. "Duh, gue ini sepupunya Si Tukiyem, tetangga kalian, Rosa! Dan kenapa rumah ini kek rumah kosong? Karena, 3/4 barang-barang gue masih lagi dianter, dan itu jendela sama tembok belom dibenerin karena gue lagi bokek, alias gaada duit!" Jelas cewek yang katanya ngaku keponakannya Tukiyem itu.

Taehyung sama Jungkook makin cengo. Terus Rosa nyadar Si Tae lagi megang foto sama boneka yang tadi.

"Lah itu foto gue, ngapain lo ambil!?"

Taehyung gelagapan. "T- tunggu! Ini foto lo? Kenapa muka ortu lo dicoret?! Terus.. Kenapa bonekanya ancur-"

"Ish kepo banget dah, foto itu gegara dicoret ponakan, kalo bonekanya pernah dipinjem temen, abis itu balik-balik udah kek gitu, yaudahlah pasrah aja gue, dan KENAPA ITU BARANG BISA ADA DI TANGAN LO!? BALIKIN!"

"E EH I- IYA KANJENG RATU!" Taehyung nyerahin boneka sama fotonya ke dia, terus langsung kabur dari situ bareng Jungkook.

Di lantai bawah, Taehyung sama Jungkook pun papasan sama Yoongi.

"Loh!? Yoongi hyung!?" Dua remaja cowo yang paling muda itu pun kaget.

"Paan?"

"Tadi kemana?!"

"Toilet, tadi kepengen boker."

Bubar.

.

.

 **Back to Jimin's POV**

GUSTI AGUNG, TAE JUKI SAMA YOONGI HYUNG UDAH KELUAR!

Gue pengen nanya banyak banget, apa aja yang kejadian di dalem sana tapi Tae buru-buru nyuruh kita balik ke kosan.

Kita pun balik ke kosan sekitar jam setengah tujuh-an. Nyampe di kosan gue sama Hobie hyung ngelontarin pertanyaan banyak banget.

"YOONGI HYUNG TADI KEMANA?!"

"YOONGI HYUNG GAAPA-APA KAN!?"

"HYUNG GUE TADI SAMPE JANTUNGAN LOH"

Tae teriak, "DIEM!" Kita semua pun kicep.

"Selo, tadi Yoongi hyung itu mampir ke toilet doang, kebelet boker katanya."

Gue sama Hobie hyung langsung ngehujat Yoongi hyung berjamaah. Lagian udah bikin khawatir taunya malah asik boker, kan rese!

"Ehem, jadi, sebenernya tadi gue ketemu cewek yang rambutnya panjang, pake baju putih-"

"Ah, kuntilanak itu?" Sela Namjoon hyung. Tae natep tajem ke Namjoon hyung. "Dia bukan kunti, dia itu pemilik rumahnya. Sepupu Si Tukiyem, selama ini kita salah sangka. Berarti waktu itu gue juga salah liat." Tutur Tae. Kita semua ngangguk-ngangguk doang.

"Owalah gitu toh, syukurlah ternyata ada penghuninya.." Ujar Hobie hyung lega.

"Kalo gitu, kekepoan lo udah terpuasin kan, Tae?" Jin hyung nanya. Tae ngangguk mantep. "Hmm!"

"Yaudah, mending sekarang kita makan dulu!" Seru Jin hyung girang. Terus tiba-tiba dia kicep.

"..Ngapa mih?" Tanya gue. Jin hyung natep kita horror.

"..Keranjang makanannya ketinggalan disana.."

"SUMPAH!?"

.

.

.

.

HAAAIII! MAAFIN GUE YANG UPDATENYA LAMA BANGET! SERIUS, GUE MINTA MAAAFF! Soalnya kan sekarang gue naik kelas 9 nih, yang which means.. UN.. Aah.. Mana sekolah gue ngasih banyak tugas pula.. Jadi.. Maaf bangeeett kalo chapter kali ini gak muasin ㅠㅠ oh terus, comebacknya Bangtan keren ya wkwk aduh semuanya pada ganteng:"-) lagunya keren-keren pula, semangat terus buat Bangtan! ((Tbh gue lagi tenggelem di fandom up10tion, itu termasuk salah satu alesan kenapa gue lemot banget update ini))

Anyway, kek biasa, gue bakal bales2in review kalian! Cekidot~!

 **anunyajimin** : hai hai~ ah soal Hoseok dapet cewek.. Keknya lupain aja deh, dia kan jomblo selamanya HAHA

 **CandyToPuppy** : kamu ganti nama lagi yha wkwk tenang aja! Hoseok bakal gue tetep jadiin jomblo kok! Liat aja kelanjutannya~ makasih ya!

 **Laurasangayam** : iya dijadiin babu sama ibu kosnya:(

 **KyungHyunSung** : HAHA waa makasih~ ini udah lanjut MAAF NUNGGU LAMA BANGET HUHUHU;

 **mariomayo** : tapi kan at least bisa solat lah gue waktu itu ga solat rasanya gatel2 gitu.. AMPUN MBAK:"( MAAFKAN GUE YANG CRINGY WAKTU ITU sekarang udah ga lagi kok tenang aja HAHA nih udah lanjut, MAAF NUNGGU LAMA AAAHH;

 **Bbangssang** : aq jg mw:(

 **dulumikan** : ngapain mudik bentar lagi juga masuk kuliah:( /halah

 **Hanami96** : HAHAHA GOOD TIME aduh gue laper padahal gue lagi diet:(

 **yoongiena** : kalo g mancing nafsu namanya bukan Tae:( /dihajar

 **Ohsehan520** : yep! bener haha~ Woozi dari Seventeen~

 **Hana347** : makasihh~!

 **Nyippa-chan:** bayangin aja pas dia pake kostum maid itu HAHAHA

 **tomfu** : mAAFKAN DAKU DAKU SUDAH BALIK NORMAL NGESHIP HOMO LAGI KOK TENANK SAJA! AAAHH MAKASIHH! semoga suka chapter yang baru ini~

Segitu aja, oke sekian dan terima kasih!

-Lele Ngambang, 14 Oktober 2016


End file.
